


When You're High

by Jessica92



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Bullying, Drugs, Eventual Happy Ending, Ian Gallagher - Freeform, Ian Gallagher and Mandy Milkovich are Best Friends, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich - Freeform, Sad Ian Gallagher, Secret Relationship, Sports, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica92/pseuds/Jessica92
Summary: Ian's not the most popular person at his high school. He has a few close friends and his brother. He also has a massive crush on Mickey Milkovich star pitcher of his school's baseball team. Mickey is hot, rich, popular, and completey out of his league according to everyone. Ian would never have predicted Mickey would leave his number on a bill one night. They have been hooking up on the DL and Ian is trying to convince himself that's ok. Ian wants more. Mickey only wants him when he's high.





	1. Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aromance91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aromance91/gifts).



> I have been working on this fic for some time. It has a while to go but I wanted to share it now. This fic is for my bestie aromance91. You're the best! I <3 you. This fic is inspired by the song Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High by Arctic Monkeys. I hope you like it. Comments and kudos appreciated :)

“You’re staring again”

“Fuck off no I’m not” Ian blushes bowing his head knowing he’d been caught. 

“Dude you so are. Every fuckin lunch I find you staring at Mickey Milkovich. Pining after him like some bitch”

Ian only flipped off his friend and took a bite of his burger. Ian and Nate have been friends since the sixth grade. He was his best friend but sometimes he was annoying as fuck. One of his favorite things to do was tease Ian about his crush on the senior. Ian looked over at Mickey sitting with his group of friends. Mickey was popular. He was star pitcher of the baseball team. Baseball was the highschool’s main sport. Their football team was shit, soccer was a joke, and the basketball team hasn’t won a game since 2001. The baseball team was terrible until Mickey started his sophomore year. He could throw a perfect game, striking out every person on the other team. Ian has had a crush on him since eighth grade. His brother Lip was in the same class as Mickey which is how he saw him for the first time. The two used to hang out until Mickey joined the baseball team. He would tag along sometimes but the older boy saw him as Lip’s kid brother. That didn’t deter him. When he finally moved into ninth grade he was more than excited. Being in highschool gave him the opportunity to spend more time with Mickey even if he was a grade above him. Unfortunately that wasn’t what happened. Ian wasn’t exactly what you call popular. He mostly hung out with Nate and Lip. Mickey on the other hand was the opposite. He was very popular since joining the baseball team. He would sit outside at the lunch tables constantly surrounded by people. Ian wasn’t his only admirer either. There were other guys in school who threw themselves at Mickey. Everyone knew the star pitcher was gay but it was also well known he didn’t date. That doesn’t mean he didn’t fuck around but that was it.

“Ian, yo earth to Ian” Nate was waving his hand in front of his face breaking Ian from his intense gaze. “You really gotta stop fucking staring man” Nate tried to keep him grounded. At one point in time he developed a crush on his best friend. He was attractive with his blond surfer dude haircut and hazel eyes. Nate was about two inches taller than him and he had a nice body. The crush was short lived and totally one sided. Nate was straight as can be and was in love with Tessa. She hung around Mickey and his sister Mandy. So again out of their league.

“What up assholes?” Lip slammed his tray on the table sitting with the two friends “Anyone else think this lunch looks like dog food. I swear to god the lunch lady is trying to kill us” he pulled out a cigarette deciding it would be his meal.

“I think it tastes pretty good”

“Of fucking course you do Nate. You’ll eat anything. You’d probably eat fuckin dog food if it was given to you” Lip lit his cigarette then handed one to the other boys. “Just don’t let campus security catch you smoking. I’m damn good at hiding my little vice. I’ve gone four years without those fat motherfuckers bugging me. I’ll be fuckin pissed if they bring down the hammer on the whole thing cause of you two” he looked over to see Ian staring across the courtyard. “Jesus fucking christ Ian you’re lucky you don’t burn a hole in Mickey as much as you stare” Lip teased slapping his brother’s shoulder to get his attention.

“Alright jesus” he averted his gaze from the brunette bombshell. He lit his cigarette hoping that the nicotine might distract him from his racing heart.

\-------------------

“Carrot top is staring again” Mickey looked over and sure enough Ian dropped his eyes quickly pretending to be interested in his burger.

“Yea so what’s your fuckin point Zeke? A lot of guys stare at me” Mickey took a puff of his cigarette watching the redhead.

“My point Mick is that he needs to understand his place. Kid’s a loser. He’s not even in the same league as you. Plus his brother is such a douchebag”

“Ha you’re one to fuckin talk” Zeke was Mickey’s best friend. He’s a total tool but they have been friends since forever. He has gotten used to Zeke’s douchey behavior. For the most part he shrugged his comments off or put him in his place if needed. He could deal with Zeke cause he knew he could be an asshole. They were basically two peas in a pod as gay as that sounds. One douchebag and an asshole, best friends until the end. Zeke was Hawaiian. He had a beautiful brown complexion, toned body, brown eyes, and a fauxhawk to top it all off. He was hot. Mickey couldn’t deny that but he was not attracted to him at all. That’s a good thing too cause he didn’t think Mandy would appreciate him ogling her boyfriend. Ian on the other hand he was attracted to. He didn’t date though. Shit like that only led to broken hearts and psycho exs. That kinda stuff only got in the way and he was trying to get a baseball scholarship. His grades were only subpar so he needed to be the best to get recruiter by a scout. Baseball was his passion as well as his escape. His dad wasn’t what you could call a loving father. In fact Terry despised his faggot son as he liked to call him. Only reason he avoids beatings is cause his brothers help protect him. Terry also travels all the time for work. He is a marketing executive for Toyota. He was gone more than he was home and that was fine by him. His brothers Colin and Iggy were dealers which was awesome cause the house was forever stocked with weed. Every once in a while Mickey liked to do a line or two. He first tried coke when he was 14. His brothers were having a party when his dad was out and they let him try. It was such a fuckin rush. Gaves him a shit ton of energy but the come down was a bitch. Coke is great but he has seen enough addicts to know to moderate himself.

“Dil-hole” Mandy greeted her brother with a light smack against his head. “Lovebug” she coos sitting next to Zeke pursing her lips awaiting a kiss. He kissed her like nobody was watching when in fact it’s highschool so there are a lot of creepers.

“Fuckin hell can’t you guys try to devour each other somewhere else? I’m tryin to fuckin eat here”

“Asshole your fucking tray is empty” Mandy snapped. “Zeke we still on for the movies tonight?”

“Of course babe” he replied downing the rest of his soda.

“Pick me up at 8?” Zeke nodded. She turns toward her brother “Zeke’s taking me to the drive in tonight”

“Isn’t that nice. Try not to get knocked up” Mickey said with an overly sweet smile.

“Geez Mickey you’re such a dick” Mandy growled gathering her backpack and purse.

“Ouch bitch words hurt” he mocked as his sister stormed off.

“Man why you gotta piss her off all the time? I’m gonna have to fuckin hear about it later” Zeke groaned. He really wished his best friend and girlfriend got along better. One night Mandy complained about Mickey breaking one of her eyeshadow palates for two hours straight.

“You’re the one who decided to date the monster”

“What and I should be like you? Perpetually single?” Zeke scoffed

“Hey it’s workin out so far so good” he laughed. They have had this conversation a million times. Zeke is a romantic. He goes all out on valentines; makes sure to always remember birthdays and anniversaries. He is in love with love, and for him that love means Mandy. They have been dating for a little over two years. So Zeke couldn’t fathom why he didn’t want to date. Mickey explained his reasoning multiple times but his best friend wouldn’t understand. This is one of those topics where they agree to disagree. “Alright man I gotta take a leak. Meet ya in English”

Mickey made his way through the courtyard returning all the heys and what ups from his fellow classmates. He was almost to the main door into the school when he walked by Ian’s table. The redhead looked up as he walked by “Gallagher” he stated simply before opening the door.

\------------------

Ian slowly opens his eyes looking around his dark room. He looks at his clock and it tells him it’s 1:23 am aka too fucking early. He thought he heard his phone go off. He could check but he’s tired and doesn’t give a shit. Whoever it was could fuck off. He snuggles under the covers and closes his eyes but hears the ding of his phone.

“Jesus” he groans reaching for his phone, the brightness temporarily blinding him. Sure enough the screen said he has two new messages.

_Skittles (1:20): Hey_  
_Skittles (1:24): U awake?_  
_Ian (1:25): I am now_  
_Skittles (1:25): I can’t sleep_  
_Ian (1:26): Lol what u want me to do about it?_

Ian waited two minutes before deciding to put his phone down and go back to sleep. Just as he was closing his eyes there was a knock on his window. He got up and moved his blinds his room being illuminated by moonlight. He opened his window and smiled. Mickey Milkovich aka skittles was on the other side. Ian nicknamed him skittles for two reasons, one Mickey loves skittles, and two it kept people from knowing he had his number.

“Hey” Ian said softly his smile turning shy.

“Hey man you gonna let me in”

“Oh yea..of course come in” he shuffled out of the way so Mickey could climb through the window. As soon as Mickey climbed through his window he attacked Ian’s lips. It has been five months since they started hooking up.  He is still amazed every time Mickey shows up at his window. Whenever they hung out together fucking or talking, usually both it was amazing.

“Fuck Gallagher you look so hot right now” Mickey ran his hands through his hair trying to smooth it down “Your hair man”

“Shut up” he laughed playfully pushing Mickey’s away “I was sleepin but somebody decided to wake me up. Wonder who that could be”

“Shhh…you’re too pretty to talk” Mickey reached out and brought him against his chest for a hard demanding kiss. He pulled back and locked eyes with Ian. Sure enough his pupils were the size of saucers, the tall tale sign that he was high off his ass. That was another quirk to their arrangement, Mickey was always high. He either came over after smoking weed, sometimes he was drunk, or if he went to a party he did coke. The fact Mickey was always high when he came to see him didn’t ruin anything. Ian liked Mickey a lot and he would take him however he could.


	2. Can I Take Your Order?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey short chapter here. Not like my other one was too long either lol. I'll try to make them longer but can't promise anything haha. This is a quick backstory of how this whole thing came together. Hope you like it :)

_**Five months ago**_

Another fucking boring shift. When Ian had decided to get a job for some reason he thought it wouldn’t suck as much as it did. Dave and Busters was better than working at McDonald’s but still boring. His family wasn’t poor by any means but there were six of them. They can’t afford to pay for all of them to go to college so he had to pay his way. His sister Fiona and her boyfriend Jimmy take care of all his siblings. Both of his parents are not in the picture. His dad Frank is a worthless human being who would rather spend his money on alcohol and drugs than on his children. His mom Monica hasn’t been in their lives for a long time. Despite not having the typical nuclear family they were happy.

Ian works about 20 hours a week usually on the weekends. So here he is on a Friday night waiting on a bunch impatient assholes.

“Ian table four is waiting for you” his manager stated. He looked over and saw Mickey with his posse. This was going to suck. They were all jerks that teased him more often than not. He walked over to them and steeled himself to deal with their special brand of bullshit.

“Hi my name is Ian and I’ll be your server tonight. What can I get you?”

“Gallagher you fuckin work here?” Zeke said laughing. The other goons in the group were chattering amongst themselves, no doubt talking shit.

“Looks like since I’m standing here holding a notepad eagerly awaiting your order” he snarked.

“What’d you say carrot top” Zeke said standing up

“Calm the fuck down Zeke” Mickey grabbed Zeke by his shirt pulling him down to sit in the booth. “Kid’s just tryin to do his job”

“What can I get for you?” he gripped his notepad tighter and wrote down everything they said. “Alright I’ll be back with your drink” he felt like someone was watching him so he glanced over his shoulder and swore he saw Mickey avert his eyes. Hmm weird.

“Glad you got that table full of delinquents. Better you than me” Ian just nodded. His manager Fred was a right prick but he could deal with it. After he put their order in he gathered up all their drinks.

“Here you go” he handed them all the drinks surprised Mickey ordered a Sierra Mist. Figured him a dark soda kind of guy, thought he might live on caffeine. Placing straws on the table he turned to go check on his other tables.

“Gallagher” one of Mickey’s teammate Tate called. He turned wondering what he had to say “This isn’t what I ordered. This is Pepsi I wanted Coke”

“We don’t have Coke products. I explained that to you when you ordered it” he tried to hide his annoyance. He had already explained this to the egghead.

“Well I want you to get me a new one” Tate said with a smile on his face. The other guys were snickering and elbowing each other. Everyone but Mickey, he watched Ian intently like he was trying to anticipate his reaction. The intensity in his eyes made him squirm and lose his train of thought.

“Uh…um we don’t have Coke can I get you something else?”

“Fuck it I guess I’m stuck drinking stupid Pepsi. Take it off my bill though. I ain’t paying for something I don’t even fuckin want”

“I’ll see what I can do” he rolled his eyes and went to check on his other tables. The whole time he could hear the baseball jocks. They were acting like animals. If he were a director he could record them to show the behavior of a pack of wild douchebags. He snorted at his own joke. Sometimes you gotta make your own fun especially when you’re at work. He went to the bathroom to relieve himself but also to get five minutes alone. He was standing at the urinal when he heard the door open. The only polite thing to do is keep your eyes forward. Whoever came in is supposed to go to the other end of the urinals. Not go to the one directly next to his.

“Damn Gallagher” Mickey whistled looking over at Ian’s dick.

“Jesus Mickey” tucking himself back in he stepped back and zipped his jeans. Mickey smiled then zipped himself back up as well. The redhead washed his hands then dried them. After he leaned against the door trying to escape the responsibility waiting for him and wondering if Mickey would explain himself.

Mickey cocked his eyebrow and bit his bottom lip. He washed his hands thoroughly “If I’d known you were fuckin packing all that”

Ian stood their flabbergasted. He felt like he was in one of his dreams except he knew he had to be awake. Usually he was smoother in his dreams, he didn’t just stand there like a fucking idiot. “What’s happening?”

“What do you want to happen?” Mickey question softly walking up to him almost touching chests. Ian stared down at him. If he only moved about an itch their lips would touch. Ian didn’t say anything. He opened his mouth a couple times to see if something would come out but nothing did. Mickey made him incredibly nervous and with him this close impossibly hard. A moment past before Mickey leaned forward and Ian shut his eyes anticipating a kiss. At the last second Mickey swerved and whispered in his ear “You’re blocking the door” he pulled back with a smirk. Wordlessly Ian moved away from the door letting Mickey pass. “See ya later Red”

Ian took two minutes to gather himself then left the bathroom. What the fuck just happened in there? Mickey Milkovich blatantly flirted with him. He checked out his dick for fuck sakes! What did this mean? Was it some joke? Were Mickey and his friend going to laugh at him when he brought them their food? Guess he was going to find out. Squaring his shoulder he placed all of their food on a tray and brought it over to them. Thankfully the group didn’t pay much attention to him at all as he gave them their food.

“Can I get you guys anything else?”

“Yea you can go the fuck away and let us eat” Dylan laughed and high fived Tate.

“Let me know if you need anything” Ian grits his teeth and walked away. He couldn’t get what happened with Mickey out of his head. It’s everything he ever wanted but all twisted and confusing. Did he like him? He looked over at Mickey who was having a grand ol' time with his friends. They were shoving each other, laughing, and throwing French fries. Seems like they are having fun. Too bad Ian knew they were fuckwads and he had to clean up all their thrown food. Kinda shattered the whole hallmark scene. When it looked like they were finished he went to collect their checks. His manager did end up taking Tate’s soda off the bill. The customers always right and all that bullshit. After they left he went to go get their receipts. They shocked him when he saw they aren’t terrible tippers. They did about 20 percent which was unexpected. Ian didn’t think any of them could actually add or subject let alone calculate percentages. One of the receipts though made his heart stop. The receipt had Mickey’s number and a smiley face written on it. This had to be a joke. They barely talked to each other since he stopped hanging with Lip. Should he text it or toss it? Who the fuck was he kidding, if there was even a chance it was real he had to take it. The rest of his shift was spent cleaning and waiting on other customers. The whole time the receipt felt like it weighed ten pounds. The moment he got off work he took out his phone and texts the number. Crossing his fingers he prayed that this wasn’t some fucked up prank. Please god let this not be some creepy pervert.

_Ian (12:04): Mickey?_  
_Unknown (12:05): Who wants to know?_  
_Ian (12:08): Um Ian…_  
_Unknown (12:09): Gallagher ;)_

_**Now**_

“Fuck that was good” Mickey panted as Ian rolled off of him. The younger man looked over at Mickey’s sweaty face and smiled. 

“Geez you’re all slimy” he said running his hand down Mickey’s chest.

“And who’s fault is that?” He smirked pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. He took a puff or two then offered it to Ian.

“Whatever Mick you woke me up” he inhaled the smoke then tried to blow it out as attractive as possible. That failed cause he ended up choking instead. Real smooth Ian. He could feel the blush on his cheeks as he handed the cigarette back to Mickey. Ian looked up and down the brunette’s body locking eyes with him. He couldn’t get over how much he liked him. “Fuck you’re beautiful” the smile fell from Mickey’s face. Shit he did it again. He opened his mouth stupid shit poured out and now the other boy was going to leave.

“Uh I better get out of here” he staggered out of the bed and started putting on all his clothes.

“You don’t have to leave you know” he spoke softly knowing full well the raven haired boy was still going to leave.

“Don’t be like that man. You fuckin know what this is” Mickey said pulling his shirt over his head.

Ian stood up pulled on his boxers then walked over to Mickey. “Yea I know. Just thought” he shrugged.

“Well don’t ok” Mickey leaned forward and gave him a quick peck. “See ya” Ian couldn’t do anything but watch him climb out the window. It’s true he knew exactly what this was and yet he couldn’t stop himself from always wanting more.


	3. BWOB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parties aren't always as fun as they seem to be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be sweet but turned a tad sour. Opposite of Sour Patch Kids lol I'm lame

Everyone stood up and cheered as Mickey pitched another strike out. The opposing team’s bleachers were almost bare. Maybe if more people came to cheer them on they wouldn’t be getting spanked the way they were. It was actually kinda sad.

“Explain to me Ian, why are we here again?” Nate asked shoving a hot dog into his mouth. There was mustard at the side of his mouth which he wiped off with the back of his hand.

“You got a fuckin napkin ya know” he laughed throwing napkins in Nate’s face.

“True but my hand works so much better. Ugh baseball is fuckin boring. The innings take forever and nobody gets hit” Nate looked over at his friend “Why’d you make me come”

“Stop fuckin whining you baby. Where’s your school spirit?”

“School spirit right and Mickey Milkovich has nothing to do with it?”

“Shut up” Ian smirked trying to hide his blush then shoved his friend playfully.

“Man you got it bad” Nate smiled shaking his head. He was right though. Baseball is boring. It takes forever and makes time move at a snail’s pace. Ian liked it when Mickey was playing though. When he saw him standing on the pitchers mound he got butterflies. He wanted to shout to everyone that he was with Mickey. Well technically not with him but they were fucking. Although if he shouted he was fucking him about 65% of the people in attendance would be jealous. He felt someone sit next to him and turned to see Lip eating cotton candy.

“Lip nice of you to buy me cotton candy” Ian said pinching pink fluff from the bunch. He loved cotton candy especially blue raspberry.

“Fuck off bro get your own” he blocked his treat from the thief sitting to his left. “Damn Milkovich is killing them isn’t he. I mean he has teammates but does he really need them?” They watched the rest of the game. Their team won of course by four runs. By the time the game was over he went through three bunches of cotton candy and was on a sugar rush.

“You goin to Jerry’s party?” Lip asked standing up looking at the two.

“We weren’t invited” Ian stated like his brother asked the dumbest question ever. They were never invited to any parties. Not from lack of trying. When they realized it though they decided it was probably for the best. Everyone who went to those parties was fake or just plain assholes. Why try to fit in when they were just as happy being on the outs.

“Good fuckin thing I was” Lip ran down the bleachers then stopped “Comin douchebags” Ian looked at Nate who shrugged. Fuck it might as well go. They both got up and followed after Lip.

 

\------------------

“Well this is fun” Nate said sitting with Ian in the corner being practically invisible. They both had a red solo cup in their hand drinking whatever punch was in a huge cooler. It tasted like pineapple juice, sourness, and some other fruit. It wasn’t the best thing Ian had ever tasted but it was still pretty good. Ian wanted to drink to the point where he didn’t feel so out of place. He figured five drinks from now. Lip made it seem easy. He was like a chameleon blending in to whatever environment he was thrown into. The kicker was that he didn’t act any different wherever he was. He acted like the same arrogant douchebag who used sarcasm as a second language and people like it. Sometimes Ian was envious of his older brother other times he enjoyed his social status. It all depended on the day.

 

“Why the fuck you guys sitting in the corner like a bunch of losers?” Lip said puffing on a joint. Lip left and came back about two minutes with three shot glasses. “Here assholes let’s do some shots” Ian took his shot and grimaced. It was sickly sweet and kinda thick going down.

“Jesus Lip what the fuck was that?” Ian griped.

“Not sure. There was a little paper sign with fuckin paradise written on it. What you didn’t like it?”

“I think it’s pretty good” Nate said taking a sip of his red solo cup.

“Yet again Nate you prove you have no taste”

“Fuck off Ian my taste is just more refined than yours” Nate raised his cup pinkie up. “We gonna do some more?” he looked at the other two boys. Lip nodded his head then looked at Ian.

“What the hell why not?” Ian raised his hand dismissively for Lip to go grab more. Four shots later and he was feeling pleasantly buzzed. He was to the point where every time he turned his head it was like slow motion. Finally he wasn’t feeling totally out of place. He felt like any other drunk asshole at this party. Lip had left him and Nate to go mingle with some of his senior buddies.

“Man those shots were fuckin great” Nate said slightly slurring his words. He clapped Ian on the back and started giggling like a school girl.

“Damn Nate you drunk man?” Ian eyed his friend trying to look for signs of passing out or vomiting.

“Fuck off I’m tipsy not drunk bitch” he said sipping on his drink.

They were sitting there listening to music when Mickey walked in with his friends. Immediately Mickey caught Ian’s attention. He looked hot as hell and he couldn’t help but stare. Since he was buzzin he couldn’t really hide his adoration either. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

_Skittles (10:45): Ur starin man_

_Ian (10:45): Can’t help myself. U look so damn sexy_

_Skittles (10:48): Fuck off bitch_

He scoffed and smiled to himself as he read the last message. Mickey has such a way with words. He heard shouting over by the beer pong table. Mickey and Zeke were playing and of fucking course they had just won. Ian’s mouth was watering as he watched Mickey laugh and holler about winning. How could anyone look so irresistible? He shook his cup and realized it was empty so he decided a refill was in order.

“Gonna go get more to drink” he told Nate standing up. Nate only nodded then went back to talking to a girl named Rachel from their class. There wasn’t much to choose from but he was tired of drinking that sweet punch. They had different hard liquors scattered around the table. Ian decided to go with a rum and coke. It was still a little sweet but not to the point where it made your teeth hurt. While he was making his drink he felt someone next to him, maybe too close.

“Gallagher” Mickey said making Ian jump.

“Jesus Mick” he laughed.

“Why so jumpy man? Just tryin to get a drink” Mickey reached passed Ian to grab the jack. Like every time Ian saw Mickey there was a joint hanging from his mouth. He smoked too but it seemed that every single time he saw him outside of school there was some type of mind altering substance in his system. It made him wonder if any of Mickey’s feelings were real for him or if they were only drug induced.

“Who’s jumpy” he smirked then checked out the guy before him. “Fuck” he moved closer to Mickey the alcohol making him not care about anyone around them.

“Ian” he said softly putting his hand out and pushing Ian back. Ian stepped back taking a deep breath and looked down not meeting Mickey’s eyes. When he glanced back up the senior wasn’t there.

Fuck how was one stupid gesture from Mickey able to kill his buzz. He had felt good but now he just wanted to drink more. He studies the drink in his hand. Maybe if he drinks it fast enough then he will get his buzz back. Or he will vomit everywhere and made a fool of himself. All of a sudden he had to pee. He made his way to the restroom and did his business. He walked out and saw Mickey down the hallway. Ian watched him as he opened the door into a bedroom then vanished. A few minutes later he felt his phone buzz.

_Skittles (11:37): I know u saw me. What u waiting for?_

“Shit” Ian let out a stuttering breath. He knocked on the bedroom door where he had seen Mickey go in.

“Get in here, fuck” Mickey yanked Ian into the room by his shirt then pushed him against the door. He crushed his lips into Ian’s. It was demanding from the start like it always was. Ian sucked on Mickey’s lip lightly pulling it through his teeth. Mickey smoothed his tongue over Ian’s teeth until the redhead let him in. He moved his tongue against Ian’s and gently sucked on it.

“Mmm Mick” Ian said grinding his hard on against Mickey. He trailed kisses down Mickey’s neck nipping just under his jaw. Mickey groaned and the sound gave him goosebumps. He grabbed his clothed ass and pulled them together. Soon their mouths were pressed against the others their tongues moving together. Mickey began to suck a mark into his neck. He ran his hand down Mickey’s chest then played with the waistline of his jeans.

“Gallagher” he moaned when Ian put his hand down his pants and started massaging his dick.

“Milkovich” Ian smirked then used the tip of his tongue licking a small stripe over Mickey’s lips slightly brushing the tip of his nose. A smile played on Mickey’s face before covering it up and stepping back from Ian. “Hey” he chuckled and grabbed at his hips but the guy stepped back out of reach.

“Fuck gotta get back. Zeke’s probably fuckin lookin for me. We have next round of beer pong” Mickey said scratching the back of his neck.

“What?” Mickey was acting like nothing had happened. Like they hadn’t been making out and he was giving him a hand job. “Fuck Zeke. Why’d you drag me in here hmm?” he put his hands on his hips. It didn’t make sense why would he want him in there if they weren’t gonna fuck. He liked making out sure but Mickey made it seem like…ugh what the fuck!

“I fuckin felt like it” Mickey stated simply.

“You felt like it. Ok so you don’t wanna fuck then?” he stalked toward Mickey and pushed him against a dresser.

“We can’t and you fuckin know it” he side stepped around Ian and headed to the door.

“Oh yea someone might find out can’t have that” Ian grumbled.

“Don’t be so fuckin dramatic man” Mickey walked over to him and gave him a final peck then walked out of the room. Ian stood there for a moment trying to calm down. He was now horny as fuck and nothing to do about it. Mickey had just walked out on him which was bullshit because he started it! “Ugh” he shouted then left the room. He bumped into someone when he left the room.

“Watch it carrot top” Zeke said pushing Ian to the side.

“Fuck you” he said quietly trying to walk past the jock. He felt a hand around his arm and was flipped around.

“What the fuck did you say?” Zeke growled at Ian. He turned back around and walked away from the guy. “Whatever Gallagher honestly who the fuck even said you could be here? Your brother might be accepted but you never will be” Ian stopped walking deciding what he was going to do. He could either turn around and tell Zeke to go fuck himself or he could go home. Normally he would be down for a verbal or physical fight but after the shit that happened with Mickey he wasn’t in the mood. Clenching his jaw he squared his shoulders and walked away from Zeke. He glanced to his side and noticed Mickey watching him. He had seen the whole thing with his friend and didn’t say anything. Ian wasn’t sure why stuff like this is starting to aggravate him more and more. He knew what this was. They were only fucking nothing more. He sighed then decided to go find Nate so they could leave. When he finally found his friend he was preoccupied. Nate was on the couch making out with Rachel. Good for him. Ian smiled for his friend’s luck wishing it was his own. He found Lip said his goodbyes, feigning tiredness then left the party.

Later that night Ian was jolted from his sleep by a banging on his window. His clock read 4:13am.

“What the fuck” he groaned running a hand through his hair. The banging started up again so he pulled himself out of bed and went to his window. He pulled the curtains out of the way and there was Mickey with a wide grin on his face. He opened his window “What do you want? It’s fuckin four in the morning” he whispered harshly. Mickey climbed through the window losing his footing but Ian caught him before he could bust his face.

“Mmmm” Mickey moaned kissing up Ian’s bare chest.

“Mickey” Ian sighed as Mickey nuzzled his neck. “Mick you gotta go. I gotta work tonight” he gripped him by the tops of Mickey’s arms and gently pushed him back so they were face to face. He examined his eyes “What’re you on?”

“Coke, weed, and lots of alcohol” Mickey said with a goofy smile moving closer to Ian nuzzling his neck again.

“Fuuucck wait…wait” he stepped away out of Mickey’s reach. “Why don’t you ever say shit when Zeke fucks with me?” he locked eyes with the blue eye boy in front of him.

“The fuck you talkin bout man?” he chuckled.

   
  

“Zeke, he’s a dick. Don’t get how you can be friends with him” he crossed his arms and looked away from him.

“He’s just fuckin with you man. Teasing it ain’t fuckin serious” Mickey stepped forward and ran his hand down Ian’s chest. He slipped his hand into his boxers massaging Ian’s dick. He smiled when he felt that he was already hard. “Don’t let him get to you alright” he kissed his neck. Ian knew they should talk. All this hiding is beginning to eat at him. He’s tired of Mickey’s friends treating him like dirt. He didn’t know what he expected from Mickey but he wanted him to maybe tell his friends to fuck off. Instead of talking though he craned his neck giving him more room. Maybe he was overreacting like Mickey said, it’s just teasing right? Maybe he needed to get a better sense of humor? He wasn’t sure all he knew was Mickey was on his knees pulling down his boxers.

“Mmm look at that” Mickey said looking at him with blown out pupils. He took Ian’s dick and pumped it a few times then kissed the head. He smiled up at Ian and took the tip into his mouth sucking on it and swirling his tongue.

“Fuck Mick” he moaned as he engulfed his dick. Mickey hadn’t been one to give blow jobs willingly before he started fooling around with Ian. Even then it took him a while to be comfortable with giving head. Now he seemed to love it. He fisted his hands into the black hair and started pumping into his mouth. Mickey gagged a few times but he didn’t complain he just pulled Ian closer by his ass. “Get up” he pushed Mickey off his dick and pulled him up by his hair. He pushed him roughly onto the bed and kissed him again. He didn’t think he could ever get tired of kissing Mickey. They made out their tongues moving around in the others mouth. They pulled off Mickey’s clothes quickly throwing them haphazardly around the room. Ian started kissing and licking his way down Mickey’s body. He stopped at his neck and left a few open mouth kisses then bit down hard.

“Fuck” Mickey shouted before being shushed by Ian.

“Gotta be quiet” he smiled already seeing a mark forming from the bite. He felt satisfaction knowing that Mickey would have visible evidence that he was there. He got down to his cock and immediately took it all into his mouth bobbing up and down. Mickey laced his hand into his hair. He moaned at the feeling as he moved up and down hollowing his cheeks. Mickey was letting out soft moans spurring Ian on. He swirled his tongue around the tip before going as far down as he could deep throating him. He worked him and reached into his bedside table grabbing the lube. He slicked up two fingers and gave Mickey a look before pushing them inside. He jumped at the intrusion but Ian held him down. Ian fucked him with his fingers and scissored them opening him up quick. It was sloppy and a little painful but it was exactly how Mickey liked it.

“Gallagher hurry the fuck up. I’m good” Mickey pulled at Ian’s hair trying to get his attention.

“Maybe it’s more fun to tease you” Ian laughed softly popping of his dick and wiping off his fingers on his bedsheets. He crawled up Mickey’s body and captured his lips again. Their make out sessions always seemed violent but that’s how a lot of their romantic encounters are which was fine by them. He pushed apart Mickey’s legs and lined himself up with his hole before pushing into him in one fluid motion. Ian waited giving the guy beneath him a moment to adjust, but only a moment. He started up a quick pace moving in and out as fast as he could.

“Uh Gallagher…fuck” Mickey clawed at his back while Ian hammered into him. It felt like he might of broke skin.

“Jesus uh...you feel so good” he groaned then kissed Mickey’s back before pulling out and maneuvering him onto his hands and knees. He pushed back inside him gripped his shoulders and pumped into him. Ian was moving his hips hard and deep. He reached forward and grasped Mickey’s dick moving his hand over it. Mickey was moaning uncontrollably now being way too loud. “Shh Mick fuck…too loud” he panted.

Mickey collapsed forward his ass still in the air but his face mashed into the bed. He was trying to stifle his moans so they didn’t wake up Ian’s family. That’s just what they needed. His older sister and her boyfriend walking in with her brother balls deep in his ass. “Ian…Ian uh fuck..fuck I’m close” he kept his face mushed into the bed as he fucked himself against Ian matching his thrusts.

“Almost there” he gripped Mickey’s hips harder and snapped against his ass. He knew he wasn’t gonna last. “Fuuuccck” he came filling up Mickey’s ass.

“Shit” Mickey came into Ian’s hand when he felt him fill up his ass. Ian pumped him until he was completely spent. They collapsed onto the bed trying to catch their breath. Ian was laying on top of Mickey his stomach against his back. He grabbed Mickey face twisting it to the side so he could give him one last tongue filled kiss.

“Fuck that was good” Mickey said. “Just what I came for” Ian rolled off of Mickey onto his back on the bed. They both lay there studying the other. Ian on his back and Mickey still laying on his stomach in his mess. Ian reached forward and ran his hand through his hair. It felt nice and he felt his eyelids drooping. It shook him out of his afterglow. The sex was awesome but they weren’t boyfriends and this right here was dangerously close to falling into that category. His high was fading and now he was tired and his head hurt. It was time to bounce. “Alright man I gotta get home. Fuckin exhausted” he sighed. He sat up grabbed his boxer to wipe himself off. He pulled on his clothes barely looking at Ian. He knew what he would see and it always made him feel guilty.

“You know you don’t have to leave Mick” he looked down playing with his fingers.

“Don’t be like that man. My head is fuckin killin me. I need sleep” he said his words coming out harsher than he meant. His fucking head felt like it wanted to explode and that was all he could deal with. Not the guy sitting on his bed giving him puppy dog eyes. He never stayed so he didn’t understand why Ian kept asking.

“Just sleep here I’ll get you some Tylenol. I got weed to help with the come down” Ian got up and stood in front of him cupping his cheek in his hand. “Stay. Sleep. I’ll make you pancakes” the redhead smiled halfheartedly already knowing what the answer would be. Mickey reached up and placed his hand over Ian’s and slowing brought it down to his side.

“Thanks for the offer Gallagher” he leaned forward and gave Ian one last thorough kiss that left them both panting. Fuck sometimes he gets thrown by the junior standing in front of him. A kiss shouldn’t be that good should it? He lightly shoved him away “But I gotta get the fuck home. Go back to sleep. Like you said you gotta fuckin work tonight” he walked to the window and turned to look at the guy. He was sitting on his bed fuckin nude looking like his heart was stomped on. Fuck! He should probably just end this thing. He doesn’t date for a lot of reasons. That sad look on Ian’s face though is starting to get harder to ignore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome and appreciated


	4. Casa De Milkovich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian is surprised by his partner for his class project. The Milkovich house is big and Mickey should really talk more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments I have been getting. It's awesome! Things go back and forth but got the slightest hint of jealous Mickey ;)

_***Two Weeks Later***_

“Another lovely day of junior year” Nate said plopping down next to Ian at their lab table. Mr. Garner their chemistry teacher walked in and set his giant notebook on his desk.

“Good morning class. Hope everyone had a nice weekend and is ready to work hard. I know you will all be excited to hear that you will be starting a project this week” there was a collective groan from the class. The man chuckled “Try to hold back your enthusiasm it’s terribly contagious. Now this assignment will be presented in two weeks. Both you and your partner will work together to type up a five page paper and create a poster board on the element of your choosing. Try to make it fun. There are 32 students in here, that’s 16 presentations to listen to and I for one want to be entertained” he paused to rummage through the stacks of papers and books on his desk.

“We’re going to rock this project man” Ian whispered to Nate.

“Fuck yea dude” he fist bumped Ian. Mr. Garner grabbed his clipboard off of his desk and leaned back barely sitting on it. He adjusted his glasses and scanned whatever was written on it.

“Before you guys get ahead of yourselves choosing your partners I neglected to tell you I already assigned them” the teacher had a devious grin on his face. It was like he wanted to torture his students.

“No fuckin way” he whispered to Nate. This is bullshit. Assigned partners were the fucking worst. He always got stuck with the shittiest partner who never wanted to do any work. He actually liked getting good grades. He wanted to go to a good college, maybe get a scholarship. He can’t do that with crap grades.

“Alright everyone gather your stuff together cause for the next two weeks you’ll be sharing a table with your partner” Everyone stood up and walked to the front of the class. They had done this once already and that time had sucked just as this time was bound to. “Listen for your name and go to your table” he hefted up his clipboard and began reading off names. “Clifton and Bryant table 4” Nate smiled and walked over to his table. He was partnered with Tessa his dream girl. Their teacher continued on with his list of names “Gallagher and” he said searching for Ian’s partner “Ah yes Ms. Milkovich table 11”

Shit he was paired up with Mandy. He didn’t know much about her other than she was Mickey’s sister and she dated Zeke. How anyone could date Zeke was a mystery to him. He had never seen the guy be nice to anyone. He clutched his binder closer to his chest and walked over to their table. “Uh hey Mandy” he nodded once taking the seat she hadn’t.

“Hey yourself” she said with a smile. Mandy scrutinized him and it seemed like she like what she saw. He squirmed under her gaze. “Damn you’re pretty” she chewed on the end of her pencil.

“You have a boyfriend” he could feel himself blush. He sounded like an idiot but he was thrown. Usually the only people who call him pretty are Lip when he was fucking with him or Mickey. Even then usually Mickey said it to be an asshole.

“Zeke” she smiled around the pencil then took it out to doodle in her notebook “I may have a boyfriend but I ain’t fuckin blind. Take it as a compliment. It was meant as one. Besides if we have to fuckin work together for the next two weeks at least I’ll have someone nice to look at”

“Thanks then you’re pretty too” he responded opening his book. It’s true Mandy is beautiful. If he was into girls and she wasn’t dating the biggest douche in school he could see himself having a crush. But he wasn’t into girls and she was dating Zeke, oh and yea he was totally crushing on her brother. The girl next to him smiled then checked to see what page he was on.

It had been two days since the new partner arrangements. They had already decided on their element and created an outline for their paper and presentation. Ian was surprised how well they clicked. They had a lot in common and he was enjoying her company. He feared that since she was popular she might treat Ian like the dirt she walked on. It wasn’t like that at all. In fact she had invited him today to sit with her at lunch. He had declined because she sat with Zeke and Mickey. He wasn’t a bitch but why sit next to person that hated him and someone who pretended to. So instead he sat with his usual crowd.

“Ian my brother” Lip puffed on his cigarette “Why did you fucking turn down Mandy hmm? Shit you could be over sitting next to Mickey right now instead of staring at him like a fuckin creeper”

“Fuck off Lip. I prefer to sit with people who don’t hate me” he breathed in the smoke from his own cigarette blowing it towards the sky.

“They don’t fuckin hate you Ian. They’re just popular tools. They think they’re fuckin better than everyone. They’re not they still put their fucking pants on one leg at a time like everyone else”

“That doesn’t make any fuckin sense. What if the person only has one leg?” Nate said his brow scrunched up.

“For fucks sake Nate it’s just a figure of speech” Lip shook his head laughing at their friend. He threw his cigarette on the ground and crushed it under foot. “Alright assholes I’m gonna go find Leah, maybe get a hummer before class” he waggled his eyebrows then walked away.

“He never stops does he?” Nate said watching Lip walk away. Ian shook his head as an answer. “Those poor girls” his friend said putting out his own cigarette. They sat there talking and eating their questionable cafeteria food when Mandy showed up at their table.

“Hey Ian” she said sitting next to Ian causing him to scoot over.

“Hey Mandy” he pointed to his friend “You know Nate right?”

“Of course hey Nate. So what you doin after school?”

“Nothin why?” he asked tilting his head.

“Want to come to my house so we can work on this stupid ass project?” he wasn’t sure he had heard her right. He has never been to the Milkovich house. Mickey always came to his house.

“You sure?” he wanted to give her the opportunity to change her mind. He didn’t know if he wanted to go to her house. What if Mickey was home and got upset he was there. Ugh it was so annoying. Fuck Mickey right? Not like he actually gave a shit what he does. He makes that clear when he says they are only fucking.

“Well yea I’m fuckin sure” she laughed “If I wasn’t I wouldn’t of bothered fucking askin”

“Alright cool…yea sounds good” he answered like he was psyching himself up.

“Great meet me after school and I’ll drive us to my place” with a smile and a wave she walked back over to her usual table.

*********

Mandy drove them to her house in her new pearl Toyota Corolla. Both of the younger Milkovich kids had their own cars. He had seen Mickey’s car many times. He told him it is a midnight black metallic Toyota Avalon.

“Your car is really fuckin nice Mandy” he was in awe. It still smelled new.

“It’s a gift from my dad. He feels guilty leaving Mickey and I all the time. What he doesn’t realize is that we rather him be fucking gone. He’s an asshole most of the time. Treats us like shit especially Mick. He thinks he can buy our love and we’ll forget how he fuckin treats us. So why not reap all the benefits right” she looked at him with a small smile. He felt like a dick saying anything. But he understood his dad was an asshole too. Frank though didn’t buy them shit. He stole it instead. They didn’t go without, his sister and Jimmy helped to take care of them and he was grateful.

“Right” he smiled back at her. He started playing with a loose string on his jacket trying to think what to say. “Your other brothers live with you?”

“Iggy and Colin. Yea they do. They’re both fucking idiots but they are damn good at what they do. They always have money so they don’t have to rely on Terry. They help take care of us when we really need it, like doctor visits and stuff when my dad’s gone” she didn’t say they were dealers. Mickey had told him but he understood why she wouldn’t let that slip to a person she just started hanging with. They arrived at a gated community. Mandy drove up to the entrance and punched in an access code. Their house had to be fucking expensive as hell if it required an access code. He knew when they were to the Milkovich house cause Mickey’s car was in the driveway. The Milkovich home was two stories with a three car garage. It wasn’t gigantic like he thought it would be but it was definitely beautiful. The lawn was pristine obviously kept up by regular landscaping and there was a saltwater pool in the backyard. Mandy said the house was about 4000 square feet which is about 1000 more than their house. The house had five bedrooms and four bathrooms. It worked out perfectly cause there were five people in the house. Downstairs had one bedroom which was Mickey’s. It had an open floor plan for the kitchen and the living room. Terry, Iggy, Colin, and Mandy’s rooms were upstairs. Mandy had the other master suite because she was the only girl so naturally she was spoiled immensely by her dad. After his grand tour they decided to sit at the table with Mandy’s computer and books scattered around. Mandy thought they needed some fuel to keep them motivated. She grabbed them Sierra Mist and jalapeno chips. They were making decent headway on their project when they were interrupted.

“Mandy my love, where are you?” Zeke called when he walked into the house. Mandy smiled wide then it fell away when she saw Ian’s face. He thought he was holding it together better than he was. He tried to keep his disdain for her boyfriend off his face but he must have done a shitty job. “Mandy” Zeke stopped seeing who else was there.

“Hey lovebug” Mandy walked over and threw her arms around Zeke smashing her lips against his in a thorough kiss. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” Zeke was still holding her against him her feet not touching the ground. They looked so adorable that he didn’t believe that Mandy’s boyfriend was the same guy that terrorizes him.

“Well practice got fuckin cancelled so we came back here. We’re gonna shoot some pool” he put Mandy down and helped himself to a soda from the fridge.

“Zeke can you stop swapping spit with my sister for one fucking sec…” Mickey shouted walking into the kitchen. His sentence was cut off when he saw Ian. The look of shock on his face was quickly covered up. “Gallagher” Mickey said nodding his head towards Ian. He gave an awkward wave but didn’t say anything. He felt like the air had been sucked out of the room when Mickey walked in. Ian had never been in Mickey’s house. When it was just him and Mandy he kinda forgot he even lived here. Now seeing him standing in the kitchen he felt like he was hiding this big secret.

“What the fuck is he even doing here Mandy” Zeke asked a look of disbelief on his face.

“Be nice Zeke” Mandy chided sitting at the table. “He’s my friend duh and we’re working on our chemistry project. I love you but fuck off” Zeke didn’t say anything but Ian could tell he wanted to. Mickey and him left the kitchen to go play pool. “I’m sorry Zeke gives you so much shit. He’s really not as big of a douche as he seems”

“Thanks Mandy but you aren’t the person who should be apologizing” he gave her a small smile then grabbed the laptop. “Fuck did you know that people used to think Radium could heal people when in reality it was killing them? That shit is so fucking radioactive!” he laughed writing that down in their notes for their paper.

Two hours later and their project actually had some information on their paper. Both of their brains were now fried so instead of working they were just sitting around talking. Ian was still surprised how much they had in common. He could see her and him becoming good friends.

“Hey bitch I’m starved. Zeke and I were thinking pizza” Mickey said walking into the kitchen with Zeke close behind him. Honestly Zeke was almost Mickey’s shadow.

“You payin asshole?” Mandy said with a slight smirk and a cocked eyebrow.

“Fuck no. Dad is” he lifted his credit card that Terry had given him. He gave them both a credit card. Usually they were only supposed to use it for emergencies but he never gave them shit when they used it for whatever they wanted.

“Well I want Papa Johns” Mandy looked over to him “You gonna stay for dinner Ian?” she looked at him with big blue eyes that reminded him of Mickey’s. He looked around. Mickey looked indifferent, Mandy open and inviting, and Zeke looked like he had heard the most ridiculous thing ever.

“Sure Mands thanks” he smiled.

“Are you fuckin kidding me? Gallagher is such a drag babe. He already had a taste of popularity and now it’s over.” Zeke turned towards Mickey “Come on man it’s your money, you really want to feed the whole goddamn neighborhood”

“Really Zeke” Mandy sneered getting up from her chair. “One Ian’s pretty fuckin cool. You would know that if you weren’t always being such a dick to him. Two it’s not Mickey’s fuckin money it’s my dad’s. And three you really need to check yourself and stop being such a fuckin tool or you can leave. Ian is staying lovebug so be the sweet person I know you can be and fucking apologize” she had made her way over to her boyfriend and punched him in the shoulder to emphasize her point. All three people were staring at Ian now. The whole situation was awkward so he decided just to leave. He looked over to Mickey and he just averted his eyes. Yea fuck this he's leaving.

“It’s alright I really should be getting home anyways” he started to stand up.

“Just sit down carrot top. I’m” he paused and looked at his girlfriend again “I’m fuckin sorry alright” Mandy smiled a sickly sweet smile and kissed Zeke on the cheek.

“So Ian what kind of soda do you like?” she said down next to him bringing up the menu online.

While they ate pizza the table split into a us versus them mentality. Mandy and Ian didn’t talk to the other two boys at all. Any time Ian tried to engage Mickey in a conversation he gave him a one word answer then went back to ignoring him. He tried not to let it get to him and focused his attention on Mandy. He looked at his phone and holy shit he needed to get home. He had more homework and he didn’t have time to do it tomorrow cause of work.

“Hey Mandy I gotta get home. Thanks for the pizza” he stood up and started putting his stuff in his backpack.

“You wanna ride home?”

“That would be great thanks” he smiled and threw his backpack over his shoulder. Ian helped Mandy put away the pizza real quick then they headed to the door. She ran over and gave Zeke a quick kiss.

“Be back soon”

“Thanks for the pizza Mickey” he said standing there waiting for Mickey to say anything. He only gave him a tight nod of his head. He felt glued to the floor. He wanted the blue eyed boy to say anything. When did he become so fucking needy?

“Ian” Mandy said pulling his attention. “You ready?” he smiled and followed her out to her car.

**********

His shift tonight is so boring. For a Friday night it is fucking dead. He had a couple full tables tonight but nothing close to what he’s used to. It was 12am and he got off in an hour. He went to wipe down a few of the tables for the third time. He didn’t technically have to do this stuff but he was trying to keep busy. He was standing talking to Allen the bartender when his manager came over to him.

“Gallagher what you doing man? You have someone in your section. Get to work”

“Fuck he’s such a dick. Nice talkin to ya Allen” he grabbed his notepad then made his way over to his section. His face lit up when he say Mickey sitting in a booth. He covered it up though cause he was still slightly aggravated Mickey pretty much ignored him yesterday. He also felt like a whiny bitch complaining about it although that was neither here nor there. “Mick”

“Gallagher” he sing-songed his name and laughed. He was high off his ass.

“Did you drive here?”

“Shh..maybe” he put his finger up to his lips and shushed again.

“Oh my god Mickey” he couldn’t help but laugh at him. He sometimes got too adorable when he was high. “You shouldn’t drive when you’re this fucked up”

“I felt like seein you. Now take my order bitch cause I’m starving” Ian wrote down what Mickey wanted and put the order in. While Mickey ate he sat with him and they talked.

“You don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about” he said snaking a fry off of Mickey’s plate.

“Eh douchebag get your own. And yes I do alright. The Hulk is way fucking better than Tony Stark”

“No way! Iron Man is badass and Robert Downey Jr. is hot” he wiggled his eyebrows.

“Forgot you like old man balls Gallagher” he said crossing his arms and looking away.

“You jealous?” he smirked because he most definitely knew he was jealous.

“Fuck off I don’t give a shit if you want to have a saggy sack in your mouth”

“Mmm hmm ok Mick. I gotta get back to work. Breaks up” he gathered up the empty dishes and went to grab his check. When he came back with the check he expected the guy to pay and leave. Instead he sat at the booth dicking around on his phone. At one point he went outside and came back in smelling strongly of weed. Good thing nobody gave a shit about if a teen smoked weed or he could get in a lot of trouble. After his shift was over Mickey was still sitting there. He sat back in the booth across from him setting his hands on the table.

“Why you still here Mickey?” his tone had more bite to it then intended.

“Aww Gallagher don’t be like that alright” he reached over and grabbed one of his hands squeezing it then pulled away “Thought we could hang, play some games” he put on a show of pouting. He rolled his eyes and stood up.

“Come on” he waved signaling Mickey to do the same “Maybe we can win enough tickets to get something cool”

They played games and gave each other shit. Mickey would come a couple times a month to hang with Ian during work. They had started collecting tickets in hopes to get one of the biggest prizes. They were only a third of the way there but they knew eventually they would have enough tickets. One of Ian’s favorite games was the machine where it had a bunch of gold coins laying on a flat surface. The point was to drop a coin into the slot at the perfect time hoping to land it where the other board on top pushed the coins over the edge. Since working at D&B he had worked on the game so now he won on almost every coin. Mickey of course loved any game where you could shoot things. There was a video game where you sat inside a sphere and shot zombies. Both Ian and Mickey could face off in that game to see who was the ultimate champion. Ian again usually won since he played it so often. Mickey was a sore loser though which is why he let him win sometimes.

“Fuck yea, suck it Gallagher!” Mickey said putting the plastic gun back into the holster. They had just finished slaying zombies.

“Mmm drop your pants and I just might” Ian teased.

“Shut up man” Mickey smirked biting the side of his lip and lightly shoving him. He laughed and shoved him back. They were walking back to go look how many more tickets they needed when he spotted a photobooth. He really wanted to do a photo strip. He grabbed Mickey by the arm stopping him from walking further.

“Let’s do it” he said motioning to the photobooth.

“I may be high but I ain’t fuckin in a photobooth” he scoffed.

“No asshole not fuckin let’s take pictures” he started pulling the guy towards the booth. When they got there he shoved Mickey inside then followed him. He situated himself next to Mickey sitting close to fit inside the picture on the screen.

“Can’t believe we’re doing this” Mickey laughed putting his arm around Ian’s waist in the guise of needed to be closer.

“Just smile when it says” The strip would have four photos. It counted down three two one then takes the photo. “Alright you ready” he said smiling at the guy next to him. Mickey smiled back then looked at the screen. The countdown began and they discussed what the photos would be. The first was them simply smiling at the camera. Ian had a wide grin while Mickey had a slight smirk. The second was a silly photo. Ian stuck his tongue out and did the rock n roll hand gesture and Mickey made an overdone angry face. The third photo had Ian turned towards Mickey using his hand to cup under his chin and squish his cheeks together. Ian had his lips pursed as he squeezed Mickey’s cheeks into a fish face. The last photo caught Mickey off guard. Just as the countdown said three Ian grabbed his face and crashed their lips together. The makeout lasted long after the pictures were over but they weren’t ready to stop. They emerged with swollen lips and messed up hair. The booth had printed out two copies of the photos, one for each of them. The photos were awesome and Ian couldn’t be happier. Although Mickey wouldn’t admit it even in his drugged out state he loved the photos too.

“Ay Gallagher now that I did what you wanna do” he sauntered over to Ian and whispered in his ear “Why don’t we go do what I wanna do” he cupped Ian’s bulge briefly taking the redhead by surprise. He turned and walked away. He glanced over his shoulder to see if he was following. He wasn’t. "You comin?"

He didn’t know if he wanted to fuck. Well of course he wanted to fuck. Mickey had an ass to die for and he knew how to use it. That wasn’t the problem. The problem was a nagging part of him saying he should talk about what they were. It's been six months of this and he wanted to make it official. He was scared though. He didn’t want to lose Mickey if he brought it up. Again he convinced himself he wants Mickey whatever way he could have him. If that meant they could only date in private then that was good enough for him. He shook off the negative thoughts going through his head and followed after Mickey and his perfect ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny glimpse of jealous Mickey but there will be more. Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


	5. Hot Then You're Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new student in Ian's class causes some unknown issues for a certain someone. Mickey opens up and Zeke's an asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey got a bit of everything in here. Feels both good and bad, reminiscing, and maybe a bit of jealous Mickey ;) Hope you like it

_***One Week Later***_

“Alright class can I have your attention please” Mr. Garner “We have a new student. His name is Julian. Don’t be assholes” the teacher laughed then handed Julian his book. Julian had flawless mocha skin, dark hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He was attractive and Ian noticed right away. All the students began to murmer as the new guy walked by. Today they were working on their projects so there wasn’t an actual lesson planned. Ian and Mandy were putting the final touches on their powerpoint when they noticed Julian sit at their table.

“Uh hey I’m Julian” he said with an awkward wave.

“Yea we know. Mr. Garner kinda announced it to the whole class” Mandy said. Julian glanced down seeming embarrassed.

“Hey Julian nice to meet you name’s Ian and she’s Mandy” he extended his hand and the other guy shook it.

“You too. So what you guys workin on?” Julian asked looking over at their powerpoint. The rest of the class was spent discussing their project and what to expect from class. Julian told them about himself. He from Florida and recently moved to Chicago cause his dad got a new job. He has one younger brother. His favorite color is grey and he is a quarterback on his old school’s football team. It was easy to talk with him, mainly because he carried the conversation. He talked a lot which was okay with Ian because he could listen. By the time lunch rolled around Julian went to sit with him. Nate and Lip were already sitting at their usually table outside. His friend already digging into his pizza.

“Guys this is Julian” they waved “Nate” he said pointing to his friend then “Lip”

“So Julian what do you think of our wonderful school? You ready to fucking dip yet?” Lip asked lighting up his lunch.

“It’s alright. It’s school so how interesting is it supposed to be ya know” he laughed taking a bite of his pizza.

“Ain’t that the truth” Nate laughed fist bumping Julian.

***

He sat with Zeke and his other teammates watching the group of boys laughing and bromancing. Who the fuck is the new guy with them? Mickey knew everyone in the school and they most definitely knew him. That attractive guy who keeps talking to Ian though, he’s drawing a blank. He’s trying not to let it get to him but he feels like the dude is sitting way too fucking close to Ian. There is this nagging feeling inside to go over to them, punch the guy in the face and drag Ian with him caveman style. Ian is his. He wasn’t ready to admit that to anybody other than himself but he realized that a while ago. He knew he was a complete dick for not telling Ian unless he was high. He knew it but he couldn’t help it. He clenched his fist around his water bottle and watched the redhead. He was laughing and he wanted to know what they were talking about.

Mickey felt a sharp pain in his arm from his best friend. “What the fuck Zeke”

“Dude I was asking about the game on Friday. Where’s your head at” he was saved from having to come up with an excuse when Mandy came over to their table stealing Zeke’s attention.

“Damn Mandy I swear you get more fuckin beautiful everyday” Zeke coo’d at his sister.

“Aww you’re the sweetest” Mandy leaned in and started devouring his friend’s face. God they were disgusting. They constantly used baby talk, were overly romantic, and when they fought the whole world suffered along with them.

“Yea yea she’s real fuckin pretty” he mocked “Ay Mandy you know anything about the new kid?” The couple separated and Mandy followed his gaze.

“Who Julian?” she quirked her eyebrow and pointed over her shoulder with her thumb.

“Duh bitch he’s the only new asshole in school right? What you know about him?” he lit up a cigarette.

“He’s from Florida, a football player, and in my Chemistry class. Anything else you wanna know grow a pair and go ask your fuckin crush yourself” Mandy scoffed.

“Fuck off don’t got a fuckin crush on the guy”

“Good thing too, carrot top’s heart would be crushed” Zeke teased. His girlfriend smacked him lightly on the arm with a hushed “Be nice”

“Goddamn Zeke you sure you aren’t gay. I swear you bring Gallagher up so often it’s almost like you got a crush on the kid”

“Gross Mick you may like dick but I prefer Mandy’s ass” he said smacking Mandy’s butt.

“Zeke!” she laughed darting away from Zeke. “I gotta go. Told Tamara I would meet her before class” Mandy pecked her boyfriend’s cheek then flipped off her brother before sauntering away.

“Whatever you gotta fuckin tell yourself man” he sat there watching Ian and Julian walking across the schoolyard. They were still laughing and Julian lightly shoved Ian. Flirting! It looked like they were flirting. Son of a bitch. He glared at the new guy wanting nothing more than to kick his ass. He had never felt this possessive over another person before. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling. This right here was a great example of why he never got serious with guys he fucked. You can’t get jealous if you don’t have feelings for the person. You only catch feelings from hanging with said person. He hadn’t originally planned on hanging with Ian but there was something about the junior that kept him drawn in. Ian was going to be a hit it and quit it. Now it’s been six months and he is sitting here jealous. Ugh! He followed Ian with his eyes silently hoping the guy would look at him and smile like he always did. Every day without fail Ian would smile at him when he walked by at lunch. Right now though as he watched his junior walk inside without so much as a sideway glance, he realized he could be taken from him. This Julian could take Ian away from him and it would be all his fault cause he wouldn’t do anything to stop him.

_***Four Days Later***_

“STRIKE THREE” The umpire exclaimed. Mickey did it again. He struck out another player on the opposite team. He was on fire so far. They were only in the third inning but as always his team was winning. He only needed to strike out one more player before the teams would switch to bat. Mickey wound back to throw the next pitch when he spotted Ian with…Julian. He threw the baseball and the guy at bat connected with the ball. He gained two bases. Fuck it’s all good they can have one player. He looked over to Ian again, he was laughing sharing cotton candy and popcorn with Julian. They looked ridiculous laughing and sharing food. Like for reals do they gotta share? So fucking gay. Next player up to bat. He threw baseball.

“STRIKE” see this is normal. Ian isn’t gonna get to him. No, no fucking way. He pitched again and the guy hit the ball gaining three bases and the guy on second base got home. Son of a bitch Milkovich get your shit together. Ian isn’t his, he can do whatever he wants. If he is dating Julian he will just have to get over it. Focus on the game. Focus on the here and now. He took a deep breath and made sure not to look back over at Ian. The rest of the game was uneventful. Mickey was finally able to get back to what he did best, winning. His team won by six runs and after he decided to go home. He was ready to get high. Smoke a bowl and drink some jack.

Like clockwork he showed up at Ian’s window high off his ass. Ian heard the knock at his window at 12:30. Mickey usually got to his house later than this. He wasn’t even sleeping yet. He got up and opened his window.

“Mic..” he was cut off by Mickey grabbing his head and pressing his lips against his. He blew some smoke from the joint he was smoking into his mouth. Ian breathed it in blowing it out toward the sky then smiled.

“Hey Gallagher” Mickey said with a dopey grin. His pupils were so wide the blue was barely visible. “Grab a jacket and let’s go” he whispered.

“Why are you whispering? No one is sleeping here” Ian laughed.

“Shhh come on” Ian laughed quietly grabbed his coat then hopped out the window.

“Where we goin?” he whispered close to Mickey playing his game. He loved how playful and affectionate he got when he was high.

“It’s a surprise” he reached his hand out and grabbed Ian’s pulling him along. Ian tried not to think too much into Mickey holding his hand. His smile mixed with how he was tugging on his hand, so excited to show him wherever he was taking him, Ian couldn’t fight the butterflies. Mickey did something to him. If only he felt the same way about him. He shook his head getting rid of those depressing thoughts. He wanted to enjoy his time with Mickey not ruin it. They got into his car and he drove off to wherever they were going.

“The baseball field Mickey? We gonna play?” Ian asked getting out of the car. Mickey slung his backpack full of stuff over his shoulder.

“Oh yea Gallagher we’re gonna play” he waggled his eyebrows at him. They climbed the fence into the field. He walked over and sat on the bench in the dugouts digging through his backpack. He pulled out a beer then handed one to Ian. Ian was across from him leaning against the dugout fence.

“So” Mickey popped open his beer. “Noticed you hanging with the new kid”

“Yea Julian. He’s pretty cool”

“Sure he is”

“Do I sense a hint of jealousy?” Ian teased. Mickey set his drink down and took Ian’s setting it next to his.

“Mmm maybe a little” he ran his hands underneath Ian’s shirt then kissed him. When Ian tried to deepen the kiss he pulled away. “Alright Gallagher you ready to play catch”

“Mickey you always play catcher remember?” he laughed while Mickey rolled his eyes.

“Did you really just make that joke” Mickey took out two mitts and a baseball.

“You know it was funny” he grabbed a mitt then walked out onto the field.

“Hi-larious” he stood far enough away where the game would be a challenge but would still be fun. They threw the ball back and forth for a while. Mickey was better at catching the weird curveballs and odd throws Ian sent him. Since he was a pitcher all of his throws went straight to Ian unless he didn’t want them to.

“Fucker” he shouted throwing down his mitt “You did that on purpose” Mickey threw a pop fly and watched as he ran for it before tripping over the pitcher mound. “You knew that shit was there”

“I did no such thing you uncoordinated giant” Mickey said while he stalked toward him.

“Bullshit” He ran after Mickey. The senior was fast but he had much longer legs and had no problem catching him. He tackled him to the ground and straddled him. He pinned his arms above him head and glared down at him. “Gotcha. What you gonna do now Milkovich?” he leaned down and smashed his lips against Mickey’s. He explored Mickey’s mouth with his tongue before pulling away, the brunette trying to follow. “Ah ah” he teased. Mickey glared at him before bucking then flipping them so he was underneath him. Mickey leaned down but right before their lips touched he pulled away and off of Ian.

“Time for a pick me up” he helped Ian off the ground and they went to sit back on the bench. He handed him a beer then downed half of his own. He lit a joint and took a drag before handing it to Ian. The redhead hit it then handed it back to him. They sat in comfortable silence drinking their beer and sharing two joints. He was feeling pleasantly numb. He stared out at the baseball field.

“I’ve always loved baseball you know” he said talking a drag of a second joint. “I started playing around second grade. My dad put me on a little league team after I begged him. I was always on the small side and my mom never really wanted me in sports. Afraid I’d get hurt or something. After she died though guess Terry thought I fuckin needed something to do” he paused and looked over at Ian. He was listening intently to everything he was saying. He puffed on the joint then stared back out towards the field. Easier to share when you don’t look at the person. “I was really fuckin good from the start, a natural a lot of my coaches would say. I won a shit ton of trophies and awards, pretty much anything related to baseball I won. I was Terry’s golden boy. He would look at me like I hung the stars and the moon, never fuckin missed a game” he scoffed then sipped on his beer. “Everything was fine until about ninth grade. Terry was traveling and he came home early. He wasn’t supposed to be home for three more days” he let out a choked laugh. “I’ve only been beaten by him twice in my life. First time when he caught me kissing a dude and the second when he caught me fuckin one. After that my dad hated me. He doesn’t talk much about it or really bring it up at all, but my family knows it…I know it” he sniffed then cleared his throat. No fuckin way he was gonna cry. “From then on I decided I’m not gonna date. I could give a shit if anyone knows I’m gay but my dad has a saying 'Mickey, it’s one thing to be gay it’s another to flaunt it' and he’s right" he felt a hand on his knee and glanced over to see Ian giving him a sympatric look. “I know I’m an asshole. This thing we have, I know you want more. But we can’t…I can’t. I don’t date Ian for a lot of reason, some superficial and some for survival. What it really comes down to is baseball. Everything traces back to this sport and sometimes I hate it. If I didn’t love it so much then Terry and I wouldn’t have been close. To have that adoration then lose it” he squeezed his eyes tight then let out a shaky breath. Fuck he was done talking about this. He was being a pussy. “Fuck it my dad’s a fucking abusive asshole. Who needs that piece of shit anyways” he finished off the joint in silence neither one saying anything.

He kept glancing over at Mickey. He wasn’t sure what he should say. Mickey wasn’t really one to open up and now he told him something incredibly personal. He knew his next words have to be perfect.

“I’m sorry you went through that” he looked over but the senior wouldn’t look at him.

“It’s whatever. Shit happens” he said shrugging. Ian reached out and grabbed Mickey’s hand causing the older boy to lock eyes with him.

“Your dad’s wrong. You fuckin get that right? He’s just another homophobic prick” he said softly hoping to ease some of the worry in his heart. Mickey eyebrows scrunched up and he pulled back his hand like Ian burned him.

“Shut the fuck up Gallagher. You don’t fucking know anything about my dad so don’t pretend you do” he turned forward not looking at him. He needed him to understand this. Terry had him believing that since he was gay he was wrong. That wasn’t fucking true. He scooted closer to Mickey then placed his hand on his cheek turning him so they were eye to eye. He put his other hand on his cheek cradling his face between his hands.

“No, your dad is wrong Mick. You don’t wanna fuckin date that’s fine, but do it cause that’s what you choose” he brought one of his hand down onto the bench leaning close to Mickey’s face. “You’re fuckin perfect Mickey even if your dad chooses not to see it” he smoothed his thumb back and forth over his cheek staring into his wide pupils. He went to pull back when Mickey grabbed him by the back of the head and crashed their lips together. He was shocked by the intensity of the kiss, it was almost needy..desperate. Mickey was clutching at him like he was everything he would ever need. Opening up to him must have affected him more than the older boy led on. Ian wasn’t used to this side of Mickey. Sure they fucked but it was never like this. This felt different, like it meant more. Fucking for them was fun and a release. It never had any kind of serious undertone. Right now though as Mickey moved to straddle him, he could sense it, Mickey needed to feel close to him. He pulled back and stared into his blue eyes. He leaned forward pressing his lips against Mickey’s. He felt his tongue tracing his bottom lip so he opened his mouth. Mickey’s tongue moved along with his while he treaded his fingers through his black hair. He began to trail kisses down the senior’s neck.

“Mm Ian” Mickey sighed his head falling back exposing more of his neck. He started grinding his hips down on Ian’s erection. The redhead grasped his waist and rutted up against his ass. He claimed Ian’s lips again in a gentle languid kiss. He ground down until they were both panting into each other’s open mouth.

“Take off your pants” Ian whispered. He didn’t need to be told twice. While he removed his pants he saw Ian shimming down his own. Mickey unzipped his backpack and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He handed it to the junior who quickly but thoroughly prepped Mickey. “You’re good” Ian said lowly wiping the leftover lube on his own dick. He slicked himself up and pulled Mickey toward him. Ian scooted forward on the bench allowing room for Mickey to straddle him. They were facing each other as Mickey slowly rolled his hips. Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey placing his hands on his ass guiding him. “Fuck Mick…mm feel so good. Perfect” they locked eyes and Mickey bit his lip. They didn’t usually fuck like this. Actually they have never fucked like this. It is always fast and dirty, which is great of course. This though, this was on another level. It felt like a genuine connection. One that they both needed but Mickey was determined to ignore.

“Gallagher” Mickey moaned leaning in sucking on Ian’s lip. “So good…I..” he cut himself off. Ian wanted to know what he was going to say. He can’t just start then stop.

“Uh..you what?” he groaned when Mickey began bouncing faster on his cock. He ran his hands up the back of his shirt lightly raking his nails along his back.

“I..” the senior crashed their lips together. He wrapped his arms around Ian’s neck pulling him close. He couldn’t say what he wanted. He wasn’t even sure what he wanted to say. If he did know he would tell Ian that he’s perfect. That he is the best person he knows. That he never wants to let him go, ever. But he doesn’t know and if he tried it would come out wrong. Instead he tried to put all his untold feelings into this kiss hoping Ian could feel them. He moaned loudly when Ian found his prostate. “Right there”

“Hmm right there” Ian teased rubbing against it. Mickey was making sinful noises on top of Ian. He was matching his thrust and could feel heat begin to spread across his body. “Hmmm gonna cum” he stroked the brunette’s dick.

“Me too” he worked his thighs chasing his orgasm. Ian grasped his hips and came with a guttural moan. When he felt the warmth inside of him he came spilling into the junior’s hand. He placed his hand on Ian’s cheek gently pressing their lips together. “You’re..” he could do this. “Really fuckin beautiful you know that” Ian lurched forward roughly kissing him. Mickey sucked on his top lip while Ian licked at his bottom. They pulled away both gasping for air. They sat their catching their breath and gazing into each other’s eyes.

“That was amazing” Ian said with a small smile. Mickey returned it then dismounted Ian. He took the towel from Mickey, cleaned himself off, and then pulled his pants back up. The senior cleaned up and pulled his pants up. “Soo what now?” he was really afraid the older boy would run away from the intensity of what they shared.

“Now we go back to your place and watch a fuckin movie” he gathered up all his stuff grinning at Ian. “If that’s alright with you Gallagher”

“Yea, yea sounds great” Ian said nodding his head. He followed Mickey to his car replaying what just happened in his head. It’s almost like a dream. It’s one step closer to Mickey being his. Maybe soon he will finally decide he wants to date, that he’s not scared to tell the world Ian is his. The idea always seemed like a fantasy. Not anymore. With that thought in his head he couldn’t help the Cheshire like grin on his face.

*********

Ian woke up two days later excited to get to school. He hasn’t seen Mickey since that night. When they had come back to his house they had fallen asleep, but when he woke in the morning Ian was alone. He hadn’t expect him to stay only hoped he might. He wanted to talk about what happened and see if it changed anything. If there was even a chance Mickey would make it official he wanted to try. That was the closest they ever been. Mickey was so open, all the walls he held up stripped away. He had never felt so close to him. He smiled at himself in the mirror when he got his hair just right. He was ready to go to school and see Mickey. This was it.

The day seemed to drag! Each 60 minute class felt twice as long. He was anxious to see Mickey. He couldn’t wait until lunch. His friends noticed his urgency.

“Damn dude why you so fuckin excited” Nate asked while he grabbed an apple in the lunch line.

“Who’s excited?” he said receiving two ‘for real’ looks from his friends.

“Really Ian you’re exceptionally jittery. You drink too much coffee?” Julian said.

“Fuck off guys I’m fine. Just hungry” he paid for his food, pizza and tater tots, making his way out to the courtyard.

“What up assholes?” Lip greeted ever the eloquent speaker. He stole a tater tot of Ian plate.

“Watch out Lip. Don’t want to get your hand bit. Ian’s really hungry” Nate and Julian laughed. Whatever fuck them. So what if he’s excited. He’s not allowed? They walked out the door and he scanned the yard. He spotted him. He was sitting at his usual table. His heart fluttered. He couldn’t help it. Mickey gave him butterflies.

“Ohhh that’s why. Been a whole two days since you saw Mickey” Nate jokes elbowing his friend. “How did you ever survive” The jabs at him about loving Mickey started.

“You guys can all just fuck off” he laughed still staring at Mickey. Should he just go over there?

**

“Carrot top is hardcore staring at you again Mickey” Zeke said pointing his chin in the direction of Ian.

“Who fuckin cares Zeke” Mickey was sick of his friend always pointing shit out. He knows Ian stares. He doesn’t care. In fact he kinda likes it. Means he’s thinking about him. He stares too. He just way more discreet.

“Someone should teach him a lesson. Show him that no matter how hard he tries he’ll never have you” he sighed tired of this conversation.

“Why cause you want me all to your fuckin self. Sorry man but you’ll only get me in your fuckin dreams. Should warn you I’m not a gentle lover” he saw Ian walking past them. He looked good today. He ain’t gonna lie after that night he was in his head a lot. He doesn’t know what to do. He’s thinking about breaking his no date rule for Ian. He’d also be lying if he said he wasn’t scared about him bringing down his rep. He’s a senior and top dog at that. Ian would muddle everything. He’s an asshole he knows it. He looked down and heard someone fall hard with a squishing sound. He snapped his head up and Ian was face down having fallen into his tray of food. Everyone who saw was pointing and laughing especially Zeke and his friends. His heart broke for Ian.

“What the fuck happened” Mickey asked trying to keep his tone light. When really he wanted to rush over to Ian and help him. Nate and Julian were helping. Fucking Julian!

“What ain’t my fault fuckin Gallagher can’t walk. He shoulda been watching where he’s going” Zeke shrugged with a smirk.

“You fuckin tripped him” he said wanting nothing more to punch his friend. He’s never gotten like this about anyone.

“He needed to be taught a lesson”

**

He couldn’t believe it. He’s face down in his pizza. Let him die. Please whoever’s out there let him die. He felt hands grabbing at him picking him up.

“Holy shit man” Nate said. “You alright?”

“Do I fuckin look alright Nate” he growled. He was humiliated. The entire courtyard was laughing and pointing at him. He looked to the only person that mattered. Him and Mickey locked eyes. Was he gonna do something, say something, anything at all? The senior began to laugh. It looked forced as all hell but he was still laughing. His eyes started filling with tears.

“Let’s get the fuck out of here” Nate said.

“Yea man. Fuck fourth period” Julian said grabbing Ian’s books. The last thing Ian was aware of was Lip shoving Zeke then punching him in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am at the point where I have nothing written from here. I am hoping to get a chapter up once a week. I will try my best. Please let me know what you think :)


	6. Yes Then You're No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Zeke being a dick and Mickey just standing there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of ideas for this chapter. I think I fit some into it. I also got the ending from some of your comments ;)

Ian lay on his bed staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. If you had told him yesterday that he would fall face first into pizza he would have laughed. That or stayed home. Zeke is a fucking douchebag. He doesn’t even remember what caused him to hate him so much. Honestly though do people like Zeke need a legitimate reason to be assholes? The worst was Mickey. He didn’t do anything! Nothing at all. He stood there and laughed. Even if the laughter was fake it still hurt like it was real. They had shared something real, something special. He thought that things were starting to shift, that Mickey would finally want to make everything official. Ian wanted that more than anything but now he’s not sure what he wants. He isn’t willing to be stuck in the darkness forever but he doesn’t want to lose Mickey. Fuck why does it have to be so hard!

Ian sat up against his headboard and checked his phone. A text from Nate asking how he is. One from Mandy apologizing for Zeke, what the fuck does she see in that guy. Lastly one from his sister letting him know that she’ll be bringing home dinner tonight from KFC. He is working tonight so a lot of good that does him. You know who didn’t fucking text him, MICKEY! He hasn’t texted him to apologize, ask how he is, fuck even mock him. Just radio fucking silence. Ian threw his phone on his night table and pulled his blanket above his head wanting nothing more than to forget this day.

Ian heard his door shut and he pulled the blanket off his face.

“Hey man how ya feeling?” Lip asked sitting on his bed next to him. He pulled out a cigarette lighting it.

“Should be askin you that” Ian said sitting up. Lip had a black eye, a bruise on his cheek, and a busted top lip to complete his look.

“You should fuckin see the other guy” Lip chuckled handing his brother a cigarette. He lit it for him then eyed him for a moment. Ian shifted under his gaze. His brother looked at him pity in his eyes. He didn’t like it.

“What?” he asked running his hand through his hair.

“Nothin man” his brother shrugged.

“Then fuckin stop lookin at me like that” Ian grabbed his phone again and checked it. No new messages. He sighed and put out his cigarette.

“Waitin on someone?” Lip put out his cigarette and dabbed at his lip with the back of his hand. “For reals though Ian you alright? That shit was fuckin brutal”

“Yea sure I’m alright. Whole school pretty much thinks I’m a loser anyways” he smiled irritation laced every word he spoke. “This just gives them a reason”

“Fuck the whole school. Most of them are self righteous assholes anyways” his older brother put an ice pack against his cheek wincing. “Zeke and Mickey have the power to keep all that shit in check but they love a good public humiliation”

“Yea Zeke’s a fuckin douchebag”

“Mickey is worse dude. At least Zeke doesn’t fuckin hide the fact he’s a complete and utter tool” Ian only nodded his head with a noncommittal hmm. “What you don’t think so? He’s a fuckin dick Ian”

“You don’t know him Lip” he sighed not wanting to have this conversation. Not just because his brother won’t understand but cause he’s also having a hard time believing his own words.

“And you do? Fuck just cause you like the guy doesn’t change the fact he’s an asshole” Lip scoffed.

“You don’t fuckin know him like I do. He’s different around me” he checked his phone again. Fucking nothing! He put it under his pillow. His alarm will go off when he needs to leave for work.

“Oh yea cause you guys are best fuckin friends right? Jesus Ian give up your little crush man. Mickey and you are never gonna happen. You’re fuckin better off anyways” this ice wasn’t doing shit. He threw it on the bed and looked at Ian. His little brother was staring at the floor saying nothing. “Hey you’re better without him” Lip rest his hand on Ian’s shoulder trying to reassure him.

“Maybe you’re right. I just thought..” his words came out soft, almost a whisper. Everything Lip was saying was trying to seep into his brain. Confuse and debunk all the ideas that were already in there.

“Hey” Lip said searching Ian’s face. “You sure you’re alright?”

“I had him” he said simply. His brother’s expression screamed confusion.

“Who?”

“Mickey” he sighed his shoulders slumping. “We were fuckin. Have been for the past six months or so” Lip sat quietly. “So yea..” he trailed off not knowing what to say. Felt good to finally tell somebody. It didn’t alleviate his heavy heart though.

“Wow you and Milkovich huh” his brother nodded and stood up. He paced for a moment and turned to him. “What you just his booty call or somthin?” Ian shrugged. “You get this fuckin makes Mickey a way bigger douchebag than Zeke right?”

“How?” Ian scrunched up his brow at his brothers words.

“Really man” Lip put his hands on his hips. “He fucks you then pretends he doesn’t know you. He fuckin doesn’t do anything! Not a single fuckin thing when Zeke fucks with you. When anyone fucks with you for that matter” his brother shook his head and sat back on the bed. “If he really gave a shit about you he would do something. Not just stand back and watch”

“I know” Ian agreed gazing at the floor. There are so many times he wished the floor would open up and swallow him. Would make life a whole lot simpler. “But there are reasons Lip…”

“Reasons for what being a dick?” his head snapped up at his harsh words. “What reasons could there be Ian?”

“His dad treats him like shit for bein gay and there’s school. He has good reasons” he slumped into himself.

“Who you tryin to convince man, me or yourself” Lip stared at his brother waiting for him to defend himself. He didn’t. “You’re not gonna keep fuckin him are you?” Lip questioned his tone indicating he wasn’t accepting any answer but no.

“I don’t know” he answered honestly. He doesn’t know what to do.

“Not gonna fuckin tell you what to do. Not your fuckin dad but I’m your brother and I do give a shit about you” Lip put his hand on Ian’s shoulder again squeezing tightly. “Mickey is a fuckin pussy bitch and I don’t see him changing. You fuckin deserve better. Think about it” with that Lip gave his shoulder one final squeeze, grabbed his ice pack, and walked out the door. His phone alarm began sounding underneath his pillow. Thank god finally something to distract him from his own brain and all this bullshit.

**

For once Ian was thankful that his shift was busy as hell. He doesn’t usually work on Monday’s but he picked up an extra shift. It’s a great distraction. He was able to block out all the crap that happened earlier. No thinking about the excitement he felt when he woke up only to have it crushed, the humiliation he experience, and definitely not Mickey. All that bullshit is swept under the rug until he is able and ready to sift through it.

“Ian table nine is ready for you” his coworker Josh told him.

“Thanks” He made his way over to a couple who seemed to be on a date. It’s was almost ten at night so that would make the most sense. They were giggling and making googly eyes, it’s disgusting. They ordered some stupid plate to share and a couple drinks. When he was bringing them their food he saw someone he wish he hadn’t. Sitting in his section is none other than Mickey Milkovich. How does he always know his shift even on days he doesn’t usually work. Does he ask Mandy or something? Like what the fuck. “Here you are guys. Hope you enjoy. Let me know if you need anything”

Ian decided he’s gonna ignore Mickey. Pretend like he isn’t even there. He kept his eyes forward and walked past his table.

“Gallagher” Mickey cooed scooting to the end of the booth toward Ian. “Hey stop” the senior smiled wrapping his hand around his wrist stopping him.

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. “What do you want Mickey” Ian wouldn’t look at him. He kept his back to him for fear that he would fold. He was scared that if he looked into Mickey’s blown out eyes he would forget why he’s upset, forget what he decided.

“Don’t be like that man” Mickey stood up and stepped in front of Ian. “That shit earlier was fucked up” He cupped the redhead’s cheek so he would look at him. “Zeke’s a dick”

Really Zeke! What about him! Ian pushed his hand away and stepped back. “He’s not the only dick” he pulled his wrist out of his grasp. “I gotta get back to work” he turned his back and started walking away. “You should go” he called over his shoulder.

Mickey didn’t leave. In fact he sat at the same table for a hour snacking on french fries and drinking sierra mist. What’s worse is that he had to keep serving him. Nobody wanted to take his table and the one person who did gave it back to him cause Mickey’s a fuckin douche. The night was finally coming to a close and it was time for everyone to pay their checks. He walked over Mickey’s table placing his check face down.

“Thanks for coming. For whenever you’re ready” Ian walked away swiftly and cashed out his other customers. Mickey walked outside. Finally he left. His relief was short lived when the senior walked back inside sitting down. Just fuckin leave already! He’s trying to stay strong. He needs to get Mickey out of his head. Lip is right. He’s better than this and he’s known it for a while. Whenever he’s around the guy with his beautiful blue eyes he forgets how to even talk. He needs to forget him but he wants to keep him forever. He’s so screwed.

Ian walked over to him and decided to stick to one emotion, it’s easier. He’s fucking pissed! Mickey doesn’t treat him the way he should. He doesn’t stick up for him. He doesn’t tell Zeke to fuck off. He doesn’t want to date him. He is just one giant fucking asshole who likes to fuck with his head! He’s not gonna take it anymore.

“Gallagher” Mickey said with a grin when he walked over to him.

“Mickey what are you still doin here?” Ian grabbed the cash and the check. “Need change?” Mickey shook his head. “Thanks” he tried to walk away but was stopped again.

“Ian fuckin wait” Mickey grabbed his hand pulling him to sit down. Ian sighed and sat in the booth across from Mickey. “You’re off soon right?”

“Yea and” he pulled away his hand.

“Wanna hang out...maybe do some stuff?” Mickey pulled his bottom lip through his teeth and leered at Ian.

“I gotta get back to work” he stood up and so did Mickey.

“You take your break yet hmm?” he felt a hand move down his chest stopping at his groin.

“I’m at work” the junior scolded pushing Mickey’s hand away and stepping back.

“I know but employees get fuckin breaks right?” Mickey was smiling. Too high to even comprehending that Ian was upset with him.

“Fine come on” he grabbed Mickey’s hand and pulled him outside. He walked them to an alley by his work then pushed him up against the wall facing it and started to undo his pants.

“Damn Gallagher you’re sexy when you’re in a hurry” Mickey turned around and leaned in to kiss Ian but he swerved out of reach. “What the fuck” he laughed pushing Ian against the other wall of the alley. “Mmm” he hummed trying to kiss him again but he turned his cheek.

“No kissing” Ian said gently pushing Mickey away. If they kissed his resolve would crumble. Sex is just sex. Kissing is intimate, it means something to him.

“What the fuck why?” he scoffed with a smirk. “You think I got cooties or somethin?”

“No..” he looked down the alley trying to think of what to say. Fuck it Mickey’s high so he’ll probably believe whatever. “I’m sick” why make up a big excuse if a tiny one will work just as well.

“You don’t look sick” Mickey ran his hands up under his shirt. “You don’t feel sick” he smiled wide and nuzzled at his neck.

Ian gasped as Mickey sucked on his neck and massaged him over his pants. “Hmmm” he groaned. Nope! Stay strong Gallagher. He spun them around so Mickey’s back was against the wall. He gripped his waist and flipped him forcing Mickey to brace himself on the wall. “Take down your pants” he quickly undid his own and pulled them down. “You bring anything”

“Yea here” Mickey grabbed a lube packet out of his wallet and handed it over his shoulder to Ian. He was panting. He likes when his redhead gets rough.

“Let’s make this quick” he lubed himself up and prepped Mickey before sliding into him. This wasn’t supposed to be sweet. No love, lingering touches, none of that touchy feely bullshit. He’s getting what he wants and Mickey’s getting what he wants. This is how Mickey wanted it right? No strings attached. Ian gripped his waist and pumped into him quickly. He wanted this over with as soon as possible. He was having a hard time not attacking the silky neck in front of him or going back on his whole no kissing thing. The faster he came the faster he could send the guy on his way.

“Uh Gallagher..fuck” Mickey moaned. His head was thrown back on Ian’s shoulder. He wasn’t sure what got into him but he liked it. Was kinda bummed about the whole kissing thing. He likes kissing him. Made them feel closer or something. He reached down and started stroking his dick in time with Ian’s thrusts. “Gonna cum man..mmm” he came biting his lip to stifle his moan.

“Fuuucck” Ian groaned softly cumming. He took a moment to catch his breath then pulled out. He tucked himself back into his pants then zipped them up.

“Damn Gallagher you’re a fuckin beast” he pulled up his pants chuckling then turned around to look at Ian.

“Thanks” he said sarcastically. “Gotta get back you should go” he smoothed his hair back making sure it wouldn’t tell the world he just had skanky sex in an alley.

“You get off in like 30 minutes though” he lit a cigarette then blew out the smoke. “Wanna see how many tickets we can get” he had a goofy grin spread across his face. “Plan on beaten that pasty ass on the new Walking Dead game”

Ian smiled, he couldn’t help it. He wanted to stay mad but sometimes Mickey’s too fuckin cute. Then he caught sight of his eyes, full round pupils almost blocking out the blue, he’s high. It was the reminder he needed. Mickey only wanted him when he was high, any other time he was too much of a loser for him. “Na Mick I’m good. I gotta get back. Need to help close up” He left Mickey standing in the alley so he could finish his shift.

******

The next day was about as good as was expected. People stared and tried to hide their snickering as Ian walked by. Then there were the real jerks who didn’t try to hide shit. They pointed, laughed, and called him names as he walked past. He couldn’t wait for the next big high school drama to come about so the attention would be off him.

“Damn Ian I’m surprised you even came to school today” Nate said in the lunch line. “You’re a far better man than I. I would've skipped for like a week”

“Just shows you’re a pussy” Ian laughed handing the lunch lady $5.

“Whatever man” Nate chuckled shaking his head. They walked over and sat next to Julian at their usual table.

“What up Julian” he said sitting down and taking a bite of his hotdog.

“Dude did you guys see Zeke’s face today?” Julian’s eyes were wide as he prepared himself to tell juicy gossip. “Black eye, slip eyelid, bruised up cheek the works. Lip really did a number on him. Serves him fuckin right”

“Guy had it comin” Nate agreed. Ian nodded. He wanted to stop talking about it and try to forget it ever happened.

His friends continued to talk while he sat there eating his food and trying his best to not look at Mickey. Lunch was almost over then Ian wouldn’t be anywhere near his temptation. After their riveting conversation about the importance of carrying breath mints on the first date the bell rang. They walked past Mickey’s table. This is it. This is when he would usually turn to Mickey and smile. Not today though, today he kept his eyes forward avoiding the icy blue gaze altogether.

**

A knock at his window woke Ian up. He grabbed his phone to check the time, 1:02am.

“Ughhh” he groaned getting out of bed. He didn’t bother putting any clothes on cause he already knew who would be there. He pulled back his curtains and opened his window. “What Mickey” he snapped.

“Woah calm down Gallagher” Mickey eyed his naked chest. Maybe clothes would've been a good idea. “Gonna let me in” Mickey asked cocking his eyebrow and biting his lip.

“Not tonight” he said simply.

“For reals?” he stayed stone faced. “You serious” Mickey eyes were searching his face. The goofy carefree expression replaced by a serious one. The flip made Ian wonder if Mickey was always as high as he acted or if it was just that, an act.

“Not in the mood” he shrugged or at least he was trying not to be. He’s become addicted to Mickey. Time to detox. “Sorry you drove all this way” he said then shut his window on a very shocked Milkovich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think. Oh if you wanna chat sometime I'm one of the admins for the facebook group Let's Be Shameless Shamelessly and on tumblr Jessica92 :)


	7. Jelly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian tries to move on and Mickey doesn't know how he feels about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life life life lol why must it get in the way. Anywho I hope you like this chapter. I took some of wants from the comments and decided to put it in this chapter :)

“Uhhh fuck” Mickey groaned spilling over his hand. Ian has been fucking him like this for three weeks now. All about that wam bam thank you man kinda shit. It was fun at first but now it’s making him almost feel like some needy bitch. He misses the kissing, talking, just hanging out. Every time he tries any of that Ian acts shifty then promptly kicks him out. He doesn’t get it.

“Damn, you’re ass Mick” Ian said lowly then pulled out putting on his boxers. He slapped Mickey’s ass then threw him his clothes.

“Wow Gallagher it’s that time of the night again?” he laughed sardonically and shook his head.

“What you wanna share our souls or somethin? You’re high you came, I came, now you can leave” Ian smiled leaning against his headboard with his hands folded behind his head.

“You’re right” he scoffed lifting his eyebrows. “When you’re right you’re fuckin right” he pulled his pants up and threw on his shirt.

“You pissed or somethin? Wanna spend the night huh Mick? We can spoon and I’ll fuck you nice and slow in the mornin” Ian asked while the brunette put on his clothes. He asked the question sarcastically but if Mickey said yes he would make space on the bed immediately.

“Fuck you Gallagher” Mickey flipped him off then walked over to give his a kiss. Ian turned his head and was kissed on the cheek. “Whatever bye”

Ian laid there on his bed as he watched the guy he wanted to be with climb out his window. He was getting tired of this whole I don’t give a shit act. He thought if he acted like he only wanted Mickey for sex maybe he would start believing it. In truth every time Mickey shows up it’s harder for him to not fold and go back to how it was. He misses talking to and kissing him. Before, spending time with the senior was the highlight of his day. Now a part of him wishes he would just stop showing up.

_******_

Ian’s eating cereal before school when Lip decides to bring up the one topic he tries to avoid.

“So you fuckin decide what you’re gonna do bout Milkovich yet?” Lip asked smoking his cigarette. Breakfast of champions. He shrugged his shoulders and spooned another mouthful of cocoa puffs. “Hmm well know you’re still fuckin him”

“Your point” he really didn’t feel like talking about this shit with his brother first thing in the morning.

“Jesus Ian my point is you’re better than him” Lip ashed out his cigarette. “Either make him wife it up or break if off. You’re too good for this shit”

He was done talking about this. Ian threw his bowl in the sink and left for school.

_**_

Ian and Mandy were sitting in their math class working on correcting their mid-terms. Correcting their own tests seems like a waste of time. Their teacher Mrs. Michel already graded them. What’s the point in redoing the problem til it’s correct? Fuck he hated math.

“Hey Ian” Mandy said softly. “You goin to the decades dance?”

“Probably” he gave a noncommittal shrug.

“Gonna ask anyone? I think Julian’s been eyeing you” Mandy waggled her eyebrows.

“Whatever Mands” he didn’t think Julian liked him. They are friends. He didn’t get the flirty vibe from him. “Guessin you’re goin with Zeke?”

“You guessed right. He’s gonna love my outfit. Been workin on it for a while” she was looking off into nothing chewing on her pencil.

“Sure he will” he said sarcastically lifting his eyebrows. He feels sorry that his friend has to put up with her douchebag boyfriend.

“Hey” she lightly punched his shoulder. “He’s not as big of an asshole as he seems. Don’t know why he’s such a dick to you. He won’t tell me”

“It’s whatever” he shrugged his shoulder and erased his answer. Wrong again. “So you gonna wear a poodle skirt?”

“Duh it’s 50s theme Ian” Mandy shook her head like he’d just asked the stupidest question ever.

“You’re right what the fuck was I thinking?” he laughed. He looked over at Mandy’s test. She was almost done. “How the fuck are you so good at this?”

“Not sure. Must be a Milkovich thing”

“Must be” Mickey would help him with problems sometimes. “Oh my fuckin god show me how to do this. I’m about to claw my fuckin eyes out” For the rest of the class Mandy made him feel like a complete idiot. She was a wizard with math problems. She kept bringing up the decades dance. He didn’t plan on going at all but sounds like it might be fun. Maybe he will have to go.

_**_

Ugh finally math is over. Now onto history. Ian was at his locker switching books then closed his the door revealing a smiling Julian on the other side.

“Hey Ian” Julian said keeping pace with him.

“Hey Julian what’s up man” it’s weird they are in the next class together. He doesn’t usually escort him.

“Not much. So you ready for the test?”

“Guess so. Studied some yesterday” history is easy. He’s really good with dates and shit.

“That’s cool so uh I have a question” Julian’s voice sounded nervous for some reason.

“Shoot”

“Ok” his friend paused and took a deep breath. “I was wondering if you maybe wanted to do somethin tomorrow”

“Sure man”

“Really?” you could almost hear the smile in Julian’s voice. “7 sound good?”

“Sound’s good” he wasn’t paying much attention. Mickey was on his brain...again. Was he going to the dance? Was he taking someone?

“K so I’ll pick you up? Or you wanna meet me there?”

“Where?” Ian stopped. He felt like he was missing something here. “Wait are you askin me out..on a date?” he raised his eyebrows in shock.

“Uh I mean..well we don’t” Julian was opening and closing his mouth nothing coherent coming out. “You know what nevermind. Just pretend this didn’t happen” he smiled sheepishly turning around opposite the direction to class.

“Julian hey” he called and the guy turned around. “You can pick me up. Don’t have a car” Julian smiled wide and walked with him to class.

_*****_

“I can’t fuckin do this shit” Ian downed half his beer as he watched the clock inch closer to 7.

“Calm down dude it’s not fuckin rocket science” Lip chuckled smoking his cigarette. “You go, you eat, you have a good fuckin time. Stop stressin”

“Shut up Lip. This is stupid” he huffed sitting on the couch next to his brother. “Who the fuck goes on actual dates anymore? Thought that shit was played out”

“Apparently not. You’re just used to fuckin Mickey who won’t even be seen with you”

“Thanks that makes me feel a lot better” he picked at his beer label. Why does shit always come back to Mickey.

“Be happy bro” Lip said standing up ruffling Ian’s hair. “At least I don’t sugar coat shit”

He smirked and pushed away his brothers hand. Before he could reply their doorbell rang. Here goes nothing.

_**_

Julian drove them to Chili’s and now he’s sitting like the most awkward person in history. His friend was nice and held the conversation but he should talk more. It shouldn’t be that hard! They’re friends. Just act like friends.

“You like scary movies right?” Julian asked once again trying to get more than a one word answer from him.

“Yea..doesn’t everyone” he smirked cocking his eyebrow. He can do this. He can be cute and interesting.

“No not everyone. My older brother is terrified. We saw Annabelle two and he had nightmares for a week”

“Really? My little brother Carl watched it and he laughed the entire time” he took a sip of his Pepsi. “He’s a bit of a psychopath though so it’s hard to trust his reactions” Julian laughed then sipped at his strawberry lemonade blushing. Maybe he’s better at dating than he thought.

“So Ian let’s get down to the nitty gritty” Julian leaned in crossing his arms on the table.

“Ok” he said unsure of what the ‘nitty gritty’ meant.

His date narrowed his eyes. “What’s your favorite color?”

“For reals?”

“This is serious business” Julian sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. “Gotta see if we’ll mesh”

“And that’s based on our favorite fuckin colors?” he chuckled playing with is napkin.

“Fuck yea it does. So spill” 

”It’s green. Like a bright neon green” their waitress showed up and gave them both their food interrupting them. After he ate a few bites he looked at Julian thoughtfully. He’s cute, nice, and smart. All great qualities and he’s his friend. He should want him right? He’s the perfect guy and yet here he is wishing he was Mickey. Jesus Gallagher get over that fucker. He doesn’t want you, not how you want him. Gotta try to move on. You can do it. “Your turn. Favorite color, go”

“Red. Favorite Candy?”

“Twix. Favorite movie?”

“Napoleon Dynamite”

“Really?” he cocked his eyebrow. “That movie’s good but favorite worthy?

“Really that a problem? You?” The rest of dinner was spent like this. A rapid fire of questions until they ran out of shit to ask. Julian paid for the food which was odd. He wouldn’t even let him pitch in. He said his dad always taught him that if you invite someone to dinner, you pay. His date insisted on walking him to his door. This was some real teen movie type shit.

“Sooo I hope you had a good time” Julian said as they walked up to his door.

“Yea it was fun” he stopped and looked at Julian. There was an intensity in his eyes that he didn’t quite understand.

“Alright well” Julian rocked back onto his heels then leaned forward kissing him on the lips. He was shocked still. What the fuck. He is kissing him. Julian is _kissing_ him. His lips were soft against his. He moved his lips tentatively against his dates. The kiss is sweet and lasts only for a moment. “See you tomorrow” Julian winked at him then left him standing on his doorstep.

He walked into to see Lip and his siblings sitting on the couch watching Family Feud.

“Hey Romeo how’d it go?” Lip asked when he sat on the couch.

“He kissed me” he said plainly.

“No shit. How was it?” his brother cocked his eyebrow and handed him a joint.

“Weird” he lit it then took a drag hoping it would clear his mind. Or at least chill him out enough to think through shit.

“Bad weird?”

“No weird weird. Just not Mickey I guess” he sat back into the couch laying his head down staring up at the ceiling.

“Ain’t that a good thing. Help you get the fuck over him?”

“Yea I guess” he wasn’t sure how to feel. He could try his best to push the brunette from his mind. He wanted to get over Mickey, maybe then his heart would cooperate with his head.

“Trust me Ian this is a fuckin good thing” Lip tapped his shoulder making him raise his head and handed him the joint. “You know what they say. The best fuckin way to get over someone is to get under someone else”

“Well Julian is kinda hot” Ian smirked.

“That’s the fuckin spirit. Get you a piece of that ass” his brother wasn’t the guy to take relationship advice from but he has a point. He likes Julian and obviously Julian likes him so why not give him a chance. Who knows maybe he’ll have a date to the dance next week.

_*****_

Mickey sat at their usual lunch table glancing over to Ian’s. The kid has ignored him the past three nights he has shown up. It’s pissing him off. Did he just decide they’re done and not tell him? And no they’re not done. He’s not ready to give up Ian yet.

“You goin to the dance Mick?” his friend Luke asked.

“Yea probably”

“You bringin a date?”

“Have you ever seen Mickey with a date?” Zeke teased elbowing his friend.

“Ha ha you guys are fuckin hilarious” he looked over to Ian’s table and noticed him laughing. Wonder what he’s laughing about. “Don’t need a date. They complicate shit”

“#foreveralone Mick” Zeke said biting into an apple.

“#gofuckyourself” everyone continued to talk about the dance while he snuck glances at his redhead. Ian and that guy Julian were sitting extra close to each other. The guy was laughing and kept touching Ian whenever he could. Julian looked like a needy attention whore. Ugh.

_Skittles (12:07): Hey_

He sent the text and watched as Ian took his phone out then put it back in his pocket. Really he’s ignoring him! What the fuck is going on?

_Skittles (12:12): Why haven’t you let me in?_

Again Ian took out his phone, looked at it, then put it back in his pocket. This is bullshit. He wasn’t gonna be ignored. He got up and walked over to Ian’s table.

“Mickey?” Ian asked in disbelief. Yea he’s shocked he walked over here too.

“Gallagher can I talk to you for a sec?” his eyes shifted all over the place as if everyone could guess they were fucking just from them talking. Geez why is he such a dick. He shouldn’t fucking care what people think and yet here his caring.

“Uh sure. Be right back” he rolled his eyes when the redhead spoke to Julian. Like he actually gave a shit where he’s going. It’s sickening. They walked over to an empty table. “What?” Ian said putting his hands on his hips.

“Jesus Gallagher what the fuck crawled up your ass?”

“Do you have somethin to actually say Mick? Surprised you’re talkin to me where people might see” Ian looked away and he could see the tension in his jaw.

“Alright alright calm down” how to bring this up? “Are you fuckin Julian?” well he just blurted that out didn’t he.

“What the fuck?” Ian raised his eyebrow. “That’s none of your fuckin business Mickey”

“The fuck it isn’t”

“How would this be any of your business”

“Cause we’re fuckin” he subconsciously stepped closer to the redhead looking up at him. Mickey put his hands on his hips and squared up to him. “Wanna know if I gotta get tested”

“Fuck you Mickey” Ian sneered at him. “Don’t know what your fuckin problem is but you’re the one who doesn’t want to date me. So don’t come over acting like some jealous bitch cause I might be datin someone else”

“You’re fuckin datin him?” he said quietly breaking eye contact.

“So what if I am. Gonna give me a fuckin reason not to?”

“No, do what you want” he said shrugging.

“Whatever” he huffed. “Not gonna deal with this shit. Now you got anything important to say or can I go back to my friends?” Mickey stayed silent. The junior waited a moment before rolling his eyes and walking back to his friend.

“Fine leave bitch what do I care” he called after Ian then remembered where he was and shut his mouth real quick. Fuck that did not go anywhere near how he wanted the conversation to go. He didn’t learn anything. For all he knows Ian could be fucking Julian and that’s why he won’t fuck him. A white hot fire was burning in his gut. He’s never felt this way before. He doesn’t like Julian sitting so close to Ian, touching him, did he just fucking kiss him on the cheek! The actual fuck! Mickey sat back down at his table and crossed his arms.

“Damn Mick you look like someone pissed in your cereal” Zeke said. “You alright?”

“Fuckin fine” he took out a cigarette and lit it. He’s not fine. Not one fucking bit.

_*****_

Mickey stood by the punch bowl on the lookout for Zeke while he spiked it. You would think the teachers would be more vigilant at school dances. The punch always got spiked and they always did it. The thought they wised up buying water bottles but what’s the point when you still made punch.

“Zeke what the fuck!” Mandy said grabbing Zeke by the arm. “Stop doin that stupid shit and come dance with me”

“I’m comin, I’m comin” Zeke followed his sister onto the dance floor.

This dance isn’t too bad. The music is modern which he wasn’t expecting. It’s 50s theme so he thought it would have a bunch of shitty old music. Plus the costumes are cool. He is wearing jeans, a white t-shirt, and his blue and gold lettermans jacket. Mandy insisted he slick his hair back and it actually didn’t look half bad. His sister had a deep blue poodle skirt that matching Zeke’s letterman jacket with a white top. She had her hair in a ponytail with a gold ribbon around it. He would never tell her to her face but she looks pretty, almost straight out of a 50s magazine. Zeke and him were matching aside from his friend wearing a black shirt. Most of the students with a letterman jackets were wearing them. It’s the easiest and cheapest thing they could wear.

Mickey was standing on the dance floor not dancing when he saw Ian. He walked into the auditorium with Julian. Fucking Julian! Damn Ian looked good. He was wearing dark skinny jeans the bottoms rolled up slightly, red converse, a leather jacket, and his hair was slicked back as well. It killed him that Julian looked fucking good too. Nowhere near his redhead but he wasn’t ugly, unfortunately. If he was then Ian wouldn’t want him and he wouldn’t want to kick the guys face in. How angry would Ian be if he decided to punch Julian in the face and drag his ass over with him. Maybe he wouldn’t be angry? Ha yea fucking right! Ian wants people respected and treated right. Stupid logic. Mickey sighed and took out his phone. He couldn’t exactly go caveman style on his ginger ass but he wanted to, especially when he saw them dancing together. Julian was grinding his ass on Ian’s dick. Fucking disgusting display. He creeped on them for the next 15 minutes until the guy went to the bathroom leaving Ian behind.

“Take a picture might fuckin last longer” Lip said making him jump. Where the fuck did he come from.

“Don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about” he rolled his shoulder and thumbed at his nose.

“Sure you don’t”

“Gotta reason why you’re talkin to me Lip” he wanted the other Gallagher to go away acting all knowing and shit.

“Actually yea. Fuckin make up your mind, you either want him or you don’t” he glared at the older Gallagher. Obviously Ian told him.

“Fuck off” he shuffled his feet. “You don’t know shit”

“Whatever Mickey quit bein such a goddamn pussy. If you fuckin want to date my brother then tell him. If you think bein popular is more important then don’t be pissed when someone else comes around” Lip took a few steps then turned back around to him. “But if you think he’s waitin around for you you’re fuckin wrong” with that Lip walked away joining his friends.

“Fuck” he growled lowly and glared toward Ian. Julian had come back and they were dancing again. His redhead locked eyes with him, his expression went completely blank. Mickey gave him a flirty smile and cocked his eyebrow. Ian stared at him for a minute longer then looked away. No smile for him. Ok this shit is getting out of hand. What the fuck. Ian wasn’t pissed before about their arrangement. What fucking changed? Why did he feel the need to start dating people other than him? Wait, they aren’t dating. He doesn’t date. Sure felt like they were though. “What the fuck” he huffed running his hand through his hair. This jealousy shit sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a lot of comments for jealous Mickey and another love interest for Ian. Bam now there's both. Hope it worked lol not positive how I feel about it. I'm excited for the next couple chapters coming up. I'll try to get them up as soon as I can. Please let me know what you think :)


	8. Sweet Sensitive Crap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey shows up at Ian's window a week after the dance. Will Ian let him in? If he does will Mickey say anything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the wait. Shit was crazy for a while and this fic almost didn't make it. Stuff has started to slow down. Here's a little bit of advice: Never move, take your meds, and never stare at the moon too long or you'll turn into a werewolf.

Ian heard incessant knocking on his window. He checked his phone and it was 1:23am. Jesus he knew who it was and he’s not gonna go away on his own. He groaned getting out of bed walking to his window opening it.

“What” Ian said looking at a very stoned Mickey.

“Let me in Gallagher” Mickey said giving him a big dopey grin. He wanted to slam the window down and pretend Mickey wasn’t there but a small part of him wouldn’t let himself. So instead…

“Go home Mickey” he waited to see if he would listen. Of course he didn’t.

“Noo let me in. Come on I’m horny as fuck” Mickey looked to the side and back at Ian. “Unless someone's already in there” he grumbled.

“Someone like Julian?” Ian asked crossing his arms and cocking his eyebrow.

“Or someone” the senior shrugged nonchalantly. “No one specific” Mickey began to crawl into his window. He tried to keep him out but he drunkenly fell in catching himself before he face planted.

“Mick we’re not doin this” Ian sighed rubbing his forehead.

“Gallagher” Mickey purred running his hands up his chest. “Let me blow you”

“You should go” Ian said trying to convince himself to still kick the guy out. Mickey dropped to his knees, pulling down his boxers, and took out his cock sucking on the tip. “Uggh fine” he gripped the older guy by the top of his arms pulling him up. He grabbed the bottom of Mickey’s shirt pulling it roughly over his head.

“Mm” Mickey moaned leaning to kiss Ian. The redhead swerved out of the way of his lips. “Why do you keep doin that”

“What the fuck are you talkin about? Doin what”

“You won’t let me kiss you. We don’t fuckin talk. You just fuck me and make me leave. Is it because of Julian?”

“Jesus no it’s not because of Julian. We aren’t even dating” Ian said already over this conversation.

“Thought you were” he accused.

“Oh my god Mickey stop bein such a jealous bitch” he shouted throwing his hands up in the air. He paused listening if any of his family had woken up. “This is _your_ fault” Ian pointed out. “You said no dating. So now no fuckin dating. I fuck you and that’s it. No kissing, no conversation” he sighed and his shoulders slumped. He sounds like a broken record. “Maybe we should be nothin. It would be better for the both of us”

Mickey bunched up his forehead as he processed what Ian was saying in his coked out mind. “No. That’s stupid” he sounded like a child. If he stomped his foot he honestly wouldn’t be surprised. “Just cause we can’t date doesn’t mean we can’t still bang”

“I’m tired of bein your fuckin dirty secret. You gotta figure your shit out Mick. You either want me or you don’t” Ian was done with this bullshit grey area.

“Fuuck Ian no datin, none. You know school, my dad..” Mickey opened his mouth to spout off more excuses.

“Popularity?” Ian said crossing his arms over his chest. “Mickey you need to go. Stop showin up. Don’t text me. Just go” he waved the senior away.

“Or I could not” Mickey said rushing over to Ian and smashed their lips together. He went to run his fingers through red hair but was push roughly away. “Gallagher” he groaned. Ian glared at him but he didn’t back down. “Iaaan” his face fell when he realized his favorite junior really doesn’t want him anymore.

Ian’s heart was pounding in his chest. Mickey and him are done. This thing is over. It’s the best thing for him. No more Mickey. Fuck… He walked over and cradled the back of Mickey’s head then pressed their lips together. “Mmm” he hummed meeting the older boys tongue. He fucking missed this. The taste of Mickey on his tongue. The perfect combination of spearmint, cigarettes, and a lot of the time Jack.

“Missed this, missed you” Mickey said softly as he wrapped his arms around Ian’s neck and ran his fingers through his hair. Ian moved them over to the bed and pushed him onto his back. The redhead undid his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. He kissed down his chest then engulfed his dick. “Huh fuck” he gasped throwing his head back into the bed.

“Gonna make you feel so fuckin good” Ian searched through his side table finding his lube. He sucked down Mickey’s dick again and squirted some on his finger breaching his hole slowly, loving the sounds the older boy was making. Ian felt fingers laced in his hair pulling it. “Hmm”

“Gallagher” Mickey moaned pumping into Ian’s mouth. The redhead was two fingers deep in him but he didn’t wanted to wait anymore. “Iaan fuck me” Ian lined up with his hole and started to sink into him. “Uggh” God he fucking missed this. He didn’t realize how much the sweet sensitive crap meant until Ian took it away. Why can’t he just say his stupid feelings. It shouldn’t be that fucking hard right? Mickey’s not certain what he’s feeling but he thinks he does, that’s the scary part. “Huh uh” he groaned when Ian bottomed out.

“Fuck Mick” Ian sighed slowly pulling out and pushing back into his tight heat. He missed Mickey. He was trying to be strong in himself. Tell Mickey to either stop hiding him or fuck off but he can’t. The senior was under his skin and no matter what he did he couldn’t scratch him out. He was hovering above Mickey staring into his blown out blue eyes as his face twisted in pleasure. Arms wrapped around his back pulling him down into a possessive kiss. His tongue swirled around with Mickey’s and he sucked on his bottom lip. Ian wanted to own Mickey. Wrap him in his arms and never let him go. It’s all bittersweet because he knows after this he’s gonna have to. Mickey doesn’t want a relationship and he doesn’t wanna be a fling. This is goodbye for them.

“Hu..uh fuck” Mickey sighed pushing his head into the bed. Ian was snapping his hips hard into him pressing against his prostate. It’s lighting up his body making his body feel like it’s on fire. “Ugh Ian” he pushed at Ian’s chest so he fell onto his back on the bed. Mickey straddled him lining his dick up before sinking down again. “Mmm” he moaned biting his lip. He started to roll his hips as he watch Ian moan underneath him. He’s breathtaking. He thinks he could try, try to give him everything. He wants to. Mickey laced his fingers with Ian’s and put them above the boy’s head. He leaned forward softly kissing him and pulled back to lock eyes, blue with green. “Ian I..” he stopped. He pressed their lips together again meeting an eager tongue.

“Hmm Mick” Ian wanted to touch but he couldn’t with Mickey holding his hands above his head. This is intense. He squeezed his eyes closed feeling them start to prickle. It’s stupid but the thought of not having Mickey tomorrow was making his heart sink. He’s not gonna think about it. He’s gonna enjoy the here and now. Mickey wrapped around him, his tongue in his mouth, moaning his name.

Ian’s hitting him in just the right spot every time he shifted his hips. “Uh..uh” Mickey let go of one of Ian’s hands and started stroking his dick. He felt like he was suffocating in this moment. It felt heavy. “Ian I..” he licked his lips making sure to stare into the redheads eyes.

“What Mick” Ian said lowly. This is the second time Mickey started to say something and stopped.

He’s gonna let the coke and alcohol running through his veins let him say what he never would. “Ian” he can do this. He has to. “I..love you”

Ian’s heart stopped the second those three little words left Mickey’s mouth. He replayed them in his head wondering if he had heard him right? “I love you too Mickey” he sat up abruptly smashing their lips together. He kissed his senior passionately wrapping both of his arms around him. Ian fucked up into him thrusting deep. “Uggh” Ian came filling up Mickey’s hole.

“Mmm” Mickey gasped spilling over his hand. Ian was sucking at his neck driving him insane. “Good” his redhead smiled then laid back down his dick slipping out of him. Mickey looked between the window and Ian. Was he gonna be kicked out like some used whore again? What now.

“You can stay if you want” Ian said softly unsure of what the older boy would do. Mickey gave him a small smile then laid down on his side. He could feel the wide smile on his face. Finally Mickey admitted how he felt. Love didn’t cross his mind. He knew how he felt but he never thought Mickey would feel the same way. Ian scooted close behind him to spoon him and draped his arm over his waist. The brunette laced their fingers together and snuggled back into him. This is perfect, almost like a dream. Maybe it is. Oh well he’s not gonna psychoanalyze it. Instead he kissed the back of Mickey’s head and closed his eyes.

_*****_

Ian woke up and reached out for Mickey but was met with an empty bed. His eyes shot open and he looked around the room. Was it a dream? Was that entire night a figment of his imagination created just to fuck with him. “Ugh!” he groaned smushing his face into his pillow. Wait, Ian breathed deeply recognizing the enticing smell of his favorite senior. He was here. It wasn’t some cruel nightmare. But where the fuck is he?

Ian showered thinking about what’s gonna change. Now that they said they loved each other there wasn’t anything keeping them apart. Obviously Mickey wanted to be with him or else he wouldn’t of said that. He felt like he couldn’t stop smiling. Seven months and they won’t be a secret anymore..he won’t be. Ian whistled as he trotted down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen to see Lip eating poptarts. Hmm actual food for once.

“You seem happy” Lip said sipping his coffee. “It’s fuckin weird”

“Good morning to you too Lip” he threw a bagel into the toaster. “I am happy. Happier than I’ve been in a while”

“Why’s that?”

“Reasons..things” Ian wasn’t ready to tell Lip just yet. He wanted to talk to Mickey first. Solidify what they were.

“Ohhh fuckin reasons” his brother took a big bite of his poptart. “Well reasons better not fuck with your heart hmm” he said pointedly walking past Ian to get ready for school. Ian chuckled and shook his head. Lip is so protective sometimes.

_**_

The bell rang signaling the end of first period. Ian was going to walk to Mickey’s locker. He wanted to see him to talk. He turned down to the hallway of the senior’s locker and saw him walking to his next class. They locked eyes and he gave him a shy smile. Mickey didn’t smile back he just continued his conversation with a guy named Jasper. Maybe he couldn’t see him. There is a lot of people bustling in the hallway. When people began to clear out he started walking towards Mickey. The brunette saw him and turned away walking in the opposite direction. What the fuck?

_**_

Ian was sitting in his second period class and what happened in the hallway was eating at him. He needed some expert advice.

_Ian (10:14) Hey Mands what does it mean if a guy says he loves u but might be avoidin u next day?_

_Mands (10:15) What do u think it means??_

He knew exactly what it meant but he didn’t want to believe it. Not after last night.

_Ian (10:17) Can’t it mean somethin else?_

_Mands (10:20) What happened? Did he straight up ignore u?_

_Ian (10:23) I saw him in the hallway and he turned the other way. Maybe he didn’t see me?_

_Mands (10:26) Maybe…_

He knew he was grasping at straws but you never know. There was a lot of people and they all talk to Mickey. He could have gotten distracted and missed him.

_Ian (10:31) I think he didn’t see me_

_Mands (10:37) Good luck Ian. Guys are fuckin confusin. That’s why I’m glad I have Zeke <3_

He could almost hear his eyes roll.

_Ian (10:40) Yea he’s a gem…_

_Mands (10:44) Matter of fact he is lol_

Ian smiled at his best friend and put his phone away. Mandy didn’t really comfort him on the whole Mickey turning away from him thing, but at least she didn’t tell him flat there was no hope. He’s just gonna confront him at lunch. Figure out what’s going on.

_**_

Ian sat with his usual crowd at lunch. Today was pizza day and on any other day he would be excited, but he’s got a bad feeling so the pizza lost its luster. He couldn’t keep his eyes off Mickey. He was laughing with his friends and eating like normal. He didn’t really look over to him though which was odd. Ian pulled out his phone.

_Ian (12:02) Mick why did u leave this mornin? Coulda made u breakfast :)_

He waited about five minutes and the older boy didn’t check his phone. Ok he knows he should have more chill but he’s been told he has none so why start now.

_Ian (12:08) Are u ok? Don’t wanna be that guy but are u upset with me or somethin?_

Ian watched as Mickey took out his phone checked it then put it back in his pocket. He didn’t text him back and it didn’t look like the texts even affect him at all. One last try.

_Ian (12:11) Are u ignorin me?_

Mickey took his phone out again and pressed a few buttons before putting it back in his pocket. He waiting for a text but it never came. Fuck this. Ian stood up and stomped over to Mickey’s table.

“Mickey can I talk to you?” he asked putting his hands on his hips. He didn’t want to seem too angry but dammit he was annoyed.

“Geez Gallagher fuck off” Zeke said waving Ian away. “Go find somebody else to obsess over”

“God Zeke do you ever shut your fuckin mouth” he snapped. He tired of Zeke always pushing him around. He didn’t know why the senior hated him but he was sick of it. “Mickey can think for himself”

“What the fuck did you say to me Gallagher” Zeke growled standing up.

“Fuck calm down” Mickey intervened patting Zeke on the shoulder and nonchalantly making him sit back down. “What you wanna fuckin talk about Gallagher?”

Ian cocked his eyebrow. Did Mickey really not know or did he want everyone to know his dirty little secret. “You really wanna talk about it here?” The senior looked around almost like he forgot where he was for a second then signaled him to follow him.

“What Gallagher?” Mickey asked sounding annoyed.

“What” Ian said through gritted teeth. Is he really gonna play this game. “Why’re you ignoring me? I thought we were done with that bullshit after last night”

“Last night changes nothin” Mickey said looking away.

Two things happened at once. First, his heart broke and second, he got really fucking angry! “What the fuck do you mean it changes nothin” he said pushing who he thought was “his”. Mickey eyes narrowed infinitesimally but other than that he showed no emotion. “You told me you loved me”

“I was high Ian” Mickey said shrugging his shoulders. “I was high and drunk. You shouldn’t of believed anythin I said”

“So that’s it?” Ian asked locking eyes with the brunette. “That’s your fuckin excuse!” he felt like he wanted to scream, maybe even cry. “You were high?” Mickey only stared at him as if he was a child throwing a tantrum. “You came to me. I told you to fuckin leave and you wouldn’t. You wanted this” his voice sounded shaky and still nothing from the boy across from him. “You know what, fuck you” Ian said lowly mentally severing all ties he has with Mickey. This is it. He’s done. “Lose my number. Don’t show up at my window. Don’t try to talk to me. I’m serious this time Mickey. This thing between us is over”

“You done?” Mickey said coldly. When he didn’t say anything back the senior turned around and walked back to his friends.

Ian took a few deep breaths and steadied himself. He wasn’t gonna cry and in some ways felt lighter. He wanted Mickey but at least a decision was made. He wasn’t stuck in this stupid limbo. He made his way back over to Lip, Julian, and Nate plopping down on the bench.

“Hey man you alright?” Nate asked touching his shoulder. He must not be hiding his feelings as well as he thought.

“Yea course” Ian said smirking.

“Does it got anything to do with Milkovich?” Nate asked taking away his hand.

“What the fuck, you know?” he didn’t think anyone knew except himself, Mickey, and Lip.

“I’m your best friend Ian. Of fuckin course I knew” his friend smiled that turned into a guilty look and scratched the back of his neck. “I may have told Julian”

“What!” he’s not mad but still weird.

“It’s kinda my fault Ian” Julian spoke up. “I was all upset you didn’t want to date so basically complained until Nate spilled the beans”

“Well then. Nice to know my friends can keep my secrets so fuckin well” he groaned folding his arms on the table and laid his head down on them. He felt like a baby but his day tanked completely.

“Ian what the fuck man. What happened?” Lip asked tapping him then holding his cigarette for him. He lifted his head and took the cigarette from him letting the nicotine burn inside his lungs.

“I told Mickey to fuck off. He told me he loved me and I said it back but then today nothin fuckin happened” he laughed sardonically and took another drag of the cigarette. “He said he was high and drunk. That he didn’t mean it”

“Fuckin asshole someone needs to kick him down a few pegs. I volunteer” Nate said taking a bite of his pizza.

“Me too” Julian added.

“Thanks guys” Ian said with a half-hearted smirk. “Don’t waste your energy though. It’s over. Mickey wants to pretend we’re nothin. Now we are”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think. I will try my best to not take as long with the next update. Thanks for reading :)


	9. Three in the Mornin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after you make a major confession then take it back next day? Well not good shit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :)  
> This chapter went a few different ways until it finally became a chapter. I'm tired so there may be mistake I missed but I wanted to share. I really hope you like it <3

“Gallagher” Mickey called knocking on Ian’s window. “Gallagher come ooon” he growled. “Ian!” fucking nothing. It’s been a fucking week and the kid still hasn’t opened the fucking window. He doesn’t look at him at school. Never smiles at him anymore. Doesn’t answer his texts. Radio fucking silence. It’s like he doesn’t even exist to the redhead. Ever since that drug and alcohol induced ‘I love you” that he may or may not have meant, things have been different. If he would’ve known that telling Ian he loved him would push him away then he wouldn’t have said anything. So much for love being a good thing. Mickey walked to his car and started it up trying to think this through. Ian’s pissed but he doesn’t understand why. Like he could guess but it seems like such a stupid reason. The redhead’s gotta be upset that he said he didn’t really love him. But what the fuck was he expecting? He’s told him from the beginning that he couldn’t be with him the way he wanted. Now he’s being a bitch cause what he said it standing true.

“Such bullshit” he growled walking into his house ready to smoke a bowl to chill the fuck out.

_*****_

Mickey sat at his lunch table sneaky glances at Ian the entire time. He can feel the anger building up that is trying to mask out the hurt. Everything he said to Ian the day after was a lie. He does fucking love him but he can’t say it. He didn’t know what he was feeling until he finally said it and then it’s all he can fucking feel. It’s annoying, distracting, frustrating, and other stupid shit. If only it could be washed away. Scrubbed out like a bad grease stain. Realizing that he loves Ian just ruined it. They’d still be fuckin if he had kept his goddamn mouth shut.

“Fuck man what you starin at?” Zeke asked trying to follow his gaze.

“Nothin” Mickey cleared his throat. “Thought I saw somethin but not what I thought”

“Uh huh” his friend said watching as Ian walked by them. “God I can’t fuckin wait til we graduate then my eyes won’t be offended by that ginger fuck”

“You’re a real asshole sometimes you know that right?” Mickey scoffed looking at his friend. “Why you always fuckin with the kid?”

“Because he’s a fuckin loser. Not that hard to figure out” Zeke started laughing and put his hand on Mickey’s shoulder. “Now quit being such a fuckin downer”

Mickey smiled and shoved his friend away. He took his phone out of his pocket and sent Ian probably the tenth text this week.

_Mickey (12:47) I wanna see you_

Mickey stared at his phone waiting for Ian to text him back. He hasn’t gotten a single respond all week but doesn’t mean he’s gonna stop trying. Lunch was over and he was walking to his History class when his phone buzzed.

_Ian (1:01) Take the hint. Fuck off_

_*****_

“Ok what the fuck is the matter with you? You look like someone spit in your food” Zeke asked putting his burger back down on his plate.

“Maybe they fuckin did” Mickey said pushing around a fry. “Why you so concerned”

“Cause you’re my best friend asshole” Zeke crossed his arms and leaned back against the booth. “You’ve been a fuckin mopey baby for like the past two weeks”

“God Zeke get the fuck over it alright. Shits been stressful. School, my dad, baseball” he looked away from his friend. “Just fuckin stuff. I’m allowed to be in a bad fuckin mood” Zeke scoffed then laughed softly shaking his head. They ate together for about another ten minutes. It was awkward. The conversation fucked everything up. They were waiting for the check when his friend scoffed again. “Fuck Zeke you got somethin to say then fuckin say it”

“Is this about Ian Gallagher?” Zeke asked accusations heavily laced through his tone.

He froze but tried to cover it up. “Uh what does fuckin Gallagher have to do with this?”

“Geez Mick do you really think I’m that fuckin stupid?” Zeke folded his arms on the table leaning forward. “You’ve guys been fuckin, datin, whatever the fuck you guys are”

“How..what...you’re fuckin wrong. We’re nothin alright” he’s not lying. They are nothing now.

“Yea cause you did somethin. Don’t know what but you’ve been a bitch since it happened”

“Jesus fuck Zeke! Just fuckin leave it alone” Mickey crossed his arms. “How the fuck did you even find out? When?”

“Both interesting questions Mick. Found out about fiveish months ago. I think it was maybe just startin out or something. Overheard a conversation you guys were havin when I was there one day. Ian was hangin with Mandy watchin some movie. Went to get a drink and peeked around the corner and you guys were makin out”

“Why didn’t you say anythin? You see me makin out with Ian and decide to just keep it a fuckin secret?” he was keeping it a secret. Trying to make sure no one found out and his best friend has known the entire time.

“Call me stupid but I thought I was your best friend. I wanted to wait for you to tell me. I fuckin know you Mick, if I had called you out on it you would’ve been a dick” Zeke had him there. He would’ve denied everything and probably pushed Ian away.

“So instead you decided to be a giant fuckin asshole!” he shouted until he realized where they were.

“Yea I’m an asshole not tryin to hide it” Zeke sat back straight up and glared at Mickey. “But between the two of us you’re worse”

“How the fuck am I worse. You torture him every fuckin day..” he was cut off.

“Exactly!” his friend snapped. “And you didn’t do a fuckin thing! I upped my game over and over and you still didn’t say shit. I would never let someone treat Mandy that way. Now at least Gallagher won’t have to deal with me anymore” Zeke shrugged and scoffed. “Sure I’m a dick but you’re a fuckin pussy”

“Whatever man you know the shit with my dad. It couldn’t of worked” Mickey looked away knowing his excuses are starting to grow tiresome.

“Your dad is never fuckin home and…”

“Fuck you Zeke” he shouted at his friend. “You know the shit that I went through with my dad. He’d kick my ass if he found out I had a fuckin boyfriend”

“Mickey” he sighed. “Your dad is a piece of shit. But he’s almost always gone” he said softly. “How’s he gonna know you have a boyfriend unless you tell him”

“Goddamnit” he is really fucking over this conversation. The waiter had finally brought their receipts back but neither moved. “We can’t date alright. Just can’t happen”

“Why? Explain it to me so I can understand” his friend looked genuinely interested.

“Well first my dad. He’s a fuckin dick. And you know..school. I gotta get good grades to get a fuckin scholarship” Zeke’s face was blank. “Why the fuck am I explainin myself to you. Can’t date him end of story”

“Sounds like a bunch of bullshit excuses. Quit fuckin mopin Mickey” Zeke stood up from the table. “You did this shit to yourself” with that slap of reality his best friend walked out of the diner.

Mickey huffed at his friends comment. Bitch had known this whole time and didn’t say anything. Instead of talking to him Zeke decided to make Ian’s life hell in hopes he would make him stop. He shook his head chuckling. This is stupid. Why whenever he is explaining his reasoning it doesn’t sound as convincing as it does in his head? He took out his phone and sent a text.

_Mickey (5:53) Ian…_

_*****_

It’s been three weeks and Mickey’s only getting more pissed. Ian still isn’t talking to him. He won’t even give him the chance to figure shit out. He avoids him at school and he gave up going to his window two weeks ago. The only time he has any chance at interaction or to say anything at all is when Ian comes over to see Mandy. He tried to bring up the conversation once when Mandy went to the restroom and Ian walked away to her room. Straight up fucking ignored him and walked away. Why is Ian so pissed at him? It happened after the whole ‘I love you’ thing but he had to know that it couldn’t be said. No matter what he feels he needs to swallow them down. Especially now that Ian won’t even see him. Who needs fucking love anyways right?

*****

Mickey and his friends were sitting talking about college choices when he saw Ian come out. He was hanging with this guy. He’s seen the kid around but he had no idea who he was. Ian was giving him a shy smile. That’s his smile!

“Zeke” Mickey nudged his friend getting his attention. “Who’s he?” he pointed over to the guy.

“Names Troy Kenney. He’s on the football team” Zeke said looking at him. “He’s pretty isn’t he Mick”

“Fuck off” truth was the guy was cute. He was tall, good build, nice skin for a highschooler, handsome, long thick curly hair he kept in a messy bun type thing like he didn’t give a fuck and he dressed the same. The guy made him nervous the way he was standing so close to Ian. “He’s ok” Mickey lit his cigarette and tried to look away but he couldn’t keep his eyes to himself. He scratched his lip with his thumb and ashed his cigarette. “He gay?”

Zeke stopped his conversation and looked at Mickey. “Think so. Think he was with Gaige last year”

“Oh..right” everyone knew Gaige. He was the flamboyant one in school. If you didn’t know who he was you weren’t paying attention.

“You could stop bein a baby and go talk to him”

“Fuck I wanna talk to Troy for..” he said throwing him smoke on the ground.

“Not fuckin talkin about Troy asshole. Don’t play stupid” Zeke pushed him almost completely off the table. “Go talk to Gallagher”

“Jesus Zeke” he baulked. “Don’t you fuckin think I’ve tried. Bitch won’t talk to me. Won’t even answer my fuckin texts” Mickey got off the table and stood up knocking his knuckle against his nose.

“Goddamn Mickey what did you do?” Zeke collected his trash and backpack.

“Who said I fuckin did anythin?” Mickey said defensively.

“All I know is Ian was all up in your shit. I saw all those disgusting googly eyes when he walked past and the not so chalant staring. Fuckin now nothin” his friend shrugged his shoulders. “So unless he broke up with you, which I don’t see happenin, you fucked it up. Better figure that shit out if you want him” Zeke smiled wide and accepted Mandy who jumped into his arms. They’re always shoving their love down everybody’s throat.

“C’mon lovebirds” he growled. “We got class”

_*****_

Yesterday they lost...he lost. Mickey hasn’t lost a baseball game in a while. They were doing well. Up by two runs, only had to strike out one more person and they’d win. He chose at that exact time to look into the stands and see Ian and Troy. If that wasn’t a bitch enough he saw Troy wrap his arm around his redhead and kissed his cheek. That threw him off, so when he threw his final pitch the bater cracked the ball sending it flying. His team tried their best but he got a home run bringing in himself and two other people effectively beating them by one run. He needs to get over Ian. He’s obviously done with him so why keep pining over somebody who doesn’t want him.

_**_

“Mandy!” Mickey shouted throughout the house when he got home from the gym.

“What!” Mandy screamed back from upstairs. He walked up the stairs to see her and Ian watching a movie in the loft. Ian looked shocked like he hadn’t expected him to be home. It’s his fucking house he can show up whenever he wants.

“Ah” he cleared his throat and Ian turned his face away. “Was gonna see what you were doin tonight? Zeke and I are gonna hit up Lacy’s party. Wanna DD?”

“Oh yes Mickey” she said grabbing at her chest. “My fuckin dreeeam is to drive my drunk boyfriend and brother around”

“Good bitch cause I’m gonna get hella fuckin wasted. Forgot shit” he said zeroing in on Ian.

“Great” She said sarcastically. Mandy’s phone went off so she took it out. “Hey..yea we are...oh fuck no I’m wearin that” The mean cheerleader inside his sister came out to play and she rushed to her room slamming the door.

“Hate to be the bitch on the other side of her phone” Mickey said. Ian scoffed and stood up to probably go to Mandy’s room. “Ian wait” he grabbed his arm and Ian ripped it away.

“Jesus Mickey! Don’t you get it. Leave me alone!” Ian said stepping out of Mickey’s reach. “Just stop” he said quietly and tried to walk around Mickey.

“Gallagher what the fuck!” he snapped making sure to step in front of the angry redhead. “What the fuck’s your problem?”

“You’re my fuckin problem Mick” Ian said turned and pacing. “You!” he shouted then turned back standing in front of him. “You _were_ my problem but not anymore”

“Woah hold up Gallagher how the fuck am I you’re problem? What the fuck did I do to you?” Mickey asked loudly glancing away cause he has a good idea of what Ian is gonna say.

“Holy shit why are we even talkin” His redhead shook his head.

“Is this cause of the love thing?” Ian’s stopped dead in his tracks. “Really, I shouldn’t have said anythin”

“Huh” Ian scoffed looking down.

“Come on just forget it ok? We can go back” Mickey ran his hand slowly up his shirt. “I miss you” he pulled Ian towards him and smashed their lips together.

“Stop!” Ian shouted pushing him away. “Just stop alright. You don’t fuckin get it and I am not even sure you know how” Ian ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He gripped onto Mickey’s shoulders searching his face. “Say it Mick. Convince me you want me. That you give a shit”

Ian stared at him and he knew what he wanted him to say but he couldn’t. His flimsy reasoning aside, he’s scared. If he couldn’t tell anyone else then he’ll admit it to himself. He never wanted his dad to hate him for being gay. He loved him. His mom left him alone when he was way too young. He loved her too. He’s got his siblings and he’s got Zeke but it seems like the two people he tried hardest to keep left him. It wouldn’t have hurt so bad if he didn’t love them. If he lets himself love Ian and loses him, then he might lose everything. Without Ian he has popularity, baseball, the stuff he’s used to. With Ian it would be great but shit doesn’t last, and Ian will leave him. Why deal with heartbreak if you can just keep it fun. May be crap logic but it’s his. “I don’t know what you want me to fuckin say Ian”

“Whatever Milkovich” Ian growled and started to walk down the stairs. “Hope you’re happy”

“Why you gotta be such a dramatic bitch” Mickey yelled being met by the door slamming.

_**_

Zeke, Mandy, and Mickey stumbled into the house that night.

“Mmm Mands you’re so mm” Zeke was peppering Mandy’s face with tiny kitten kisses.

“Lovebug stop” Mandy giggled pushing him away.

“Can’t, you’re too fuckin cute” Zeke hummed nuzzling into her neck.

“Gaahh you guys are disgustin” Mickey was still drinking his beer. He didn’t want to leave the party behind. Just his problems. “Go fuck each other somewhere else”

“Mick don’t be a dick just cause Gallagher won’t fuck you” Zeke said following Mandy upstairs.

“IAN!” Mandy shouted.

“Yea they’ve been fuckin”

“Fuck you Zeke” Mickey groaned pushing past them on the stairs so he could get to his room. “You got a big fuckin mouth” he shut his door.

“We’re talkin about this tomorrow asshole” Mandy shouted through the door.

“Can’t fuckin wait bitch” he sat on his bed and pulled out a joint from the side drawer. He looked at the empty inbox on his phone. Stupid Ian with his stupid face making him fall for him. Then he accidently said it and Ian got mad. He shouldn’t have said anything then they would be fine. He puffed on the joint and blew the smoke towards the open window. They wouldn’t have been fine. Ian was upset before then too. Why did Ian have to want it to be more. Can’t he just be happy with them fucking. What’s so great about dating? They already did all the stuff. Who cares if Mickey didn’t want to flaunt him around the school. It shouldn’t matter right? They could date and nobody needed to know. Secret lovers, it’s hotter. “Ugh”

_Mickey (2:43) Gallagher ;)_

_Mickey (2:51) Please text me back_

He sat staring at his phone waiting for the text he probably won’t get. He just wants Ian to be here with him right now.

_Mickey (2:53) Ugh y u bein such a fuckin baby_

_Mickey(2:53) Fuck u Gallagher_

He put his joint in his ashtray and opened the drawer. He searched for what he wanted and pulled it out. He leaned back against his headboard and ran his thumb over the picture of them. He kept their photo strip from the photo booth. They had so much fun that night. He never thought he would be the kind of guy to take photos in a photo booth. But he has done a lot of crap with Ian he didn’t think he would do. Maybe he’ll answer his call. He pressed the call button and waited.

_You’ve reach Ian Gallagher leave a message and I’ll get back when I can…_

He should hang up..but he won’t. “Uh Ian I’m sorry. I..I want you to answer the phone. I miss you and your red hair...it’s really soft. Please Gallagher call me back”

Mickey waited ten minutes with no call back. Ian really is over him. He should’ve just maned up. He coulda told the school Ian was his boyfriend and they coulda ate lunch together. He would be the one taking Ian to dances or games. Fuck Julian and Troy. Ian’s his redhead. He could be a boyfriend to Ian. He could love him.

_Mickey (3:18) I love you..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty after this the story is getting a whole new look. I have plans and I hope it all comes together so I can share it. Please let me know what you thought :D


	10. Thank You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Mickey's drunken text to Ian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey been awhile. Surprised this story survived lol. Shits been crazy and AO3 almost went to the internet skies above. My bestie Aromance91kept me from doing that multiple times. If you're still reading and waiting thank you :) There is more story to tell and it may take some time but I intend to tell it <3

_About a year and a half later….._

Ian was feeling good. He was about 4 beers in and two shots of Jager. Nate kept going off and finding alcohol to bring back. He felt a little awkward even though he’s not the same outkast he was his junior year. Senior year he and his friends were noticed a lot more. It may have something to do with the fact that he grew almost a foot and filled out. Nate and Julian did the same. It was like they grew up overnight that summer. He loved it. He was never unhappy with his looks before but now he looks like a man instead of an awkward inbetween. Ian’s growth spurt got him a lot of attention both from guys and girls. He dated Troy for two months before he realized he wasn’t over Mickey. Since he was strung along for months by Mickey he refused to do it to somebody else. The beginning of the end was he talked to the brunette that day at their house when Mickey wouldn’t admit that he loved him. The text he received that night telling him exactly what he wanted to hear didn’t change his mind like he thought it would. He stared at his phone with those three stupid words. Two days later Mickey shocked him even more. 

_*****_  
_“Be right back Ian” Mandy said running down the stairs when she heard Zeke and Mickey get home. It would be hard not to hear them. Every time Zeke walks through the door he shouts “Honey I’m home”. Ian smiled and watched his friend walk down the stairs. He started up the episode of Chopped and started scrolling through Facebook. When he heard someone coming up the stairs he looked up from the screen but his face fell when he noticed it was Mickey._

_“Uh hey Gallagher” Mickey said awkwardly walking over to him. He didn’t sit down which made Ian feel even more uncomfortable._

_“Hey Mickey” he avoided his eyes like he’s been avoiding him. Two days ago he sent that text that he loved him and he ignored it. No matter what he feels he wouldn’t say it back._

_“Been wantin to see you, fuckin explain or somethin I..”_

_“Don’t want another fuckin excuse Mickey. It is what it is and now it’s done” Ian stared at the ground hoping Mickey would just go away._

_“No just fuckin listen to me” Mickey sighed and sat down next to Ian on the couch. He was determined to get him to understand. He wanted to fix this. He can posture all he wants but he wants Ian. He’s not ready or willing to let him go. “I’m sorry. I was a dick. I shouldn’t have been such a fuckin wuss. I already had fuckin told you before and no matter how high or fuckin drunk I was, I remembered and I meant it” Ian’s turned to meet Mickey’s eyes. “Yea I fuckin meant it. I’m not fuckin high or drunk right now. I” he swallowed thickly. “I love you Gallagher”_

_Ian stared at Mickey. He searched his face and the brunette was absolutely serious. There was no indication that he may be lying or even that he was high. He was smokin weed of course but that’s his normal. The coke is what really fucks his brain. Ian’s heart was pounding. This is everything he has been wanting and now he doesn’t know what he wants to do. He could forgive him. Take Mickey back and hope he doesn’t screw him over again. Problem was every negative emotion, every awful thing Mickey did to him is playing through his head. He tried to give him chance after chance and every time he was the one who ended up hurting. HE was the one who endured all of Zeke’s bullying when Mickey just sat there letting it happen. HE was the one who had his heart crushed when the senior told him he loved him then took it back. Worst of all HE had to watch Mickey from afar wanting so badly to be included in his world but instead was kept in the dark. He can’t do it again. Eventually you come to the point where you have to learn to protect your heart. He’d already given Mickey pieces of himself he could never get back. He won’t give him more just for him to play with. “Thank you” Ian replied plainly._

_Mickey’s forehead bunched up blinking quickly and he licked his lips. “Well you’re fuckin welcome Ian but that wasn’t what I was hopin to hear”_

_“Well that’s all I have to say” Ian wouldn’t look at him. He was too afraid that one look into those blue eyes and his resolve would crumble._

_“So you’re not even gonna give me a fuckin chance? I know I fucked it all up but…” What the fuck was he supposed to say. He fucked it up and he wants to try and fix it. He said he loved him! Aren’t those the magic words._

_“I already gave you chances. Not my fault you used them all up. I don’t have anymore to give you. It’s over” Ian said utter finality ringing in the air._

_“Is this you fuckin breakin up with me?” Mickey asked softly in disbelief._

_“Guess so” the redhead didn’t take his eyes away from the dessert round._

_“Funny things about fuckin break ups” Mickey said standing up. “You actually have to be fuckin in a relationship with the person. Guess you were just a fuckin booty call” Mickey sneered rushing away to his room then slammed the door._

_*****_  
It was fuckin hard deciding that he didn’t want his heart fucked anymore. He shouldn’t have to push Mickey every time he wanted him to tell him how he felt. It wasn’t fair to him and Ian decided that he was too good for that. The rest of the year Ian avoided the boy altogether and surprisingly for some reason Zeke never fucked with him again. Mandy and him though ended up becoming best friends. She invited him to Casa de Milkovich on multiple occasions and when he actually came he pretended like Mickey didn’t exist. It was hard and sometimes he felt like he would give in until he remembered what happened. It was helpful too that somehow Mandy found out and she supported his decision. Ian didn’t have to fight his attraction for long cause Mickey and Zeke both went off to the University of Illinois. A year later and that’s where he. Mandy, and Nate went. College is awesome! The classes are tough but the parties are epic. They’re at a fraternity party and it’s a madhouse. He didn’t think parties actually got like this. He thought it was only like this in the movies. Ian’s ready to work hard and play harder. 

_**_  
“Did you see over there?” Zeke asked pointing over to the corner with his drink. Mickey’s heart skipped a beat. Ian is here in his frat house talking to some random twink. 

“Yea so” Mickey said with a shrug. 

“Yea so” Zeke mocked. “Don’t bullshit me Mick you’re still in love with that ginger”

“You don’t know what the fuck you’re talkin about so you should just shut your fuckin mouth before I do it for you” Mickey downed the rest of his beer trying not to stare. 

“Oooh you’re so fuckin scary Mickey” his friend laughed. “He sure grew up” 

“Uh huh” he hummed. 

“Oh my god stop bein such a bitch! I know you’ve been insta stalkin him since we fuckin got here. You know all about his fuckin growth spurt” Zeke nudged him. “Not gay or anythin but he’s a nice lookin dude. You should go get him” 

“Goddamnit Zeke shut the fuck up!” he snapped. Mickey stormed away to make himself a drink that is much stronger than the Budweiser that was in his cup. 

Mickey fixed himself a vodka Redbull and nonchalantly stared at Ian. That stupid ginger has been haunting him since they “broke up”. Ian wormed his way into his cold heart and like a fucking parasite he can’t get him out. He tried. God he fucking tried but nothing worked. He dated a few guys but they never lasted long and he fucked even less. After he sent that stupid drunk text he thought Ian would take him back. He thought that was what he wanted and apparently he was fucking wrong. He even confronted him and said it out loud. Ian sat there for a moment looking shocked and conflicted then said “Thank you”. Fucking THANK YOU! Mickey almost fell to the floor and begged at his feet but remembered he had his pride. The conversation with Mandy was even more awkward. 

_*****_  
_“Soo you’ve been fuckin my friend” Mandy said sitting on Mickey’s bed._

_“Was fuckin him way before he was your friend” He took a drag of his joint then handed it to his sister._

_“Why didn’t you say anythin”_

_“Jesus Mands you think I wanna talk to you about my fuckin sex life. We gonna talk fuckin boys?” His sister has to be smoking something stronger than dope to think that would ever happen._

_“No dumbfuck” Mandy snapped punching him in the arm. “Why didn’t you tell anybody? Know you didn’t tell Zeke cause I tore him a new one for hidin it and he said he just found out. You didn’t tell anyone at school. Why the fuck did you keep him your dirty little secret?”_

_“Mandy you fuckin know about what I went through with dad. Plus um school...and uh baseball” Mickey took the joint back._

_“Those are the shittiest excuses I have ever fuckin heard. If you haven’t noticed Mick dad’s never fuckin here. Ian wouldn’t have made you stop playin baseball and he gets just as good of grades as you do. You were just bein a fuckin asshole” Mandy scoffed and shook her head slowly._

_“Whatever” He said looking down. “Not like it fuckin matters now. Already fucked it all up. Told him I loved him and stuff and he still doesn’t care” he could feel his pout and felt so pathetic. How did one person get him so twisted up in emotions._

_“Well no fuckin duh Mickey” Mandy said obviously having no intention on cheering him up. “You kept him a secret for what eight, nine months. Don’t fuckin blame him. Maybe he’ll forgive you and give you another chance maybe not, but either way you don’t fuckin deserve him” she said standing up._

_“Thanks Mandy got anythin else to fuckin say?” Mickey lifted his head to glare at his sister. “Didn’t quite make me feel like THE biggest fuckin piece of shit but you still have the fuckin opportunity” Mandy just stared at him with judgement written all over her face. “No? Then get the fuck out” his sister sighed then walked to his door. Before walking out she turned around to him._

_“You’re not a piece of shit Mickey but you fucked up. You’re emotionally stunted. Maybe next time you’ll act fuckin differently. Shame though that you figured it out so late cause you can’t do better than Ian” Mandy looked at him with sympathy and that was worse than judgement._

_“Get out” he muttered lowly turning away from his sister. He felt a lump forming in his throat and he wasn’t sure what was gonna happen. “Fuck” he sighed shoving both of his palms into his eyes trying to rub away the heartache._

_*****_  
“Did you see him?” Nate asked appearing out of nowhere. 

“See who? Can’t just fuckin ask me that and expect me to know” Ian teased with a wide grin on his face.

“Mickey’s here” his smile fell instantly. “This is his frat house”

“Isn’t that special” he said taking a big gulp of his beer. He knows Mickey goes here but he was hoping they would be on the opposite sides of campus and here he is at his fraternity’s party. He’s seen him maybe twice since he went to college, Zeke more cause he’s dating Mandy, but he’s been Mickey free almost a year. 

“You gonna talk to him?” Nate asked searching the crowd for someone. 

“Why would I? Been over Mickey for a while” he was lying through his teeth. Sure he wouldn’t give Mikey another chance but he hasn’t been able to stop loving him. He wondered if he ever would. They say that you never truly get over your first love. All this time and that saying is proving true. 

“If you say so. Just remember you’re too good for him” 

“Thanks mom” Ian rolled his eyes. “Who the fuck are you lookin for?” he searched the mass of party goers trying to guess who his friend’s looking for when he locked eyes with crystal blue ones. They’re just as intense as they ever were and they still send that shiver down his spine. As quick as they caught each other’s gaze Ian looked away. “I need a stronger drink” 

“Just wait” Nate snapped. 

“For what?” as soon as he asked he heard her. 

“Ian fuckin Gallagher” Mandy shouted giving him a big hug. Mandy’s been here but he hasn’t seen her for three weeks. Between a school project practically shackling her to her dorm for two weeks then her staying with Zeke she’s been MIA. “Notice anythin different?” she asked holding her left hand up modeling it. 

“Holy shit” he snatched Mandy’s hand and looked at the very real diamond engagement ring on her finger. 

“You’re gettin hitched?” Nate said. “Very cool. I’m gonna catch the bouquet” he touched Ian’s shoulder. “Sorry bro I know how much you love flowers”

“You’re such a dork” Mandy laughed taking her hand back. He’d never seen her look so happy. 

“So marriage huh? You actually wanna spend the rest of your life with Zeke?” Ian asked in disbelief. 

“Don’t act so fuckin surprised Ian. We’ve been together almost four years now” she sighed in contentment and gazed at her ring with a smile. “I love him and yea” she looked up at him. “I wanna be with him for the rest of my life. Why wait” 

“I’m not gonna go out and do it but if you’re happy then I’m gonna be happy with you” He smiled at his friend feeling warmth in his heart and slight jealousy that she found her soulmate so early. Zeke did torment him but he practically did a complete 180 near the end of junior year. There were still ginger jokes and he didn’t go out of his way to talk to him, but he didn’t try to make his life a living hell. Those times when Ian was at the Milkovich house hanging with Mandy, and Zeke was there, he talked and treated him like a person. He wasn’t that bad once you get past his douchebaggery. He makes his best friend happy and as long as he continues to do so, he’ll support them to the end. 

“I’m fuckin happy for ya too Mands” Nate said hugging them both. “Now shots to celebrate” he pushed both of them in the direction of the bar. 

_**_  
“Can’t believe you fuckin did it man” Mickey said seeing his sister smile and showing off her ring. “You’re gonna be stuck with her forfuckinever you get that right?”

“Course I do and it makes my heart sing” Zeke said putting his hand over his heart. 

“Goddamn you sure you ain’t the gay one” Mickey laughed shaking in head. 

“Don’t be jealous Mick someday your prince will come” his friend nudged him with his elbow. “You better be the best best man anyone’s ever had or I’m askin Elijah”

“Fuck off man I’m the world’s fuckin greatest best man. Bachelor party is gonna blow your mind” his face split out into a wide grin. 

“Gotta tell you somethin man” Zeke said getting serious. “You know Mandy didn’t keep many friends from high school. Most of the girls she hung out with were fake ass bitches that she left behind cause they were awful” his friend was swirling the beer in his cup. 

“Yea my sister’s a fuckin loser tell me somethin I don’t fuckin know” Mickey was getting antsy. If somebody fucked with his sister they were gonna wish they never did. 

“Well she kept a few friends and made one best friend. We talked about who we were gonna ask to be our best man and maid of honor. Mandy told me her’s is gonna be a man of honor” 

“Jesus Zeke spit it the fuck out!” 

“It’s Gallagher” Zeke blurted out. “Mandy’s askin Ian so he’s gonna be around a lot cause I don’t see him sayin no”

“Oh” he cleared his throat. “Good for her. At least she ain’t gonna stand up there like a fuckin weirdo all by herself” Mickey smirked and found Ian again but this time he was alone. 

“You gonna go fuckin talk to him” Zeke asked cocking his eyebrow. “Maybe get the awkward reunion over with since you’ll be stuck in the same room a lot” 

“Whatever if it will get you to shut the fuck up about it” he growled downing the rest of his drink then shoved the cup into Zeke’s hand. Mickey was giving himself a pep talk the entire walk over to Ian. 

“Hey Gallagher long time no see” Mickey said with a overdone friendly smile. 

“Mickey, been awhile” Ian turned toward Mickey and lost his breath. He’s more beautiful than he remembered. “How you been?”

“Good you know same ol’shit, baseball and school” the energy around them was so tense it was basically pliable. “You?”

“Graduated high school then you know started college” Ian said nodding his head and shrugging a shoulder. 

“Well you look really fuckin good” Mickey blurted checking him out. 

“Thanks you too” he mumbled under his breath because DAMN he looked fucking good. 

“So um” the brunette paused and then cleared his throat. “Wanna maybe get together. You know get fuckin food, catch up and shit” 

“We just did” Ian smiled softly walking around Mickey then disappeared into the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go. Stuff is gonna get a little crazy. Who knows maybe Mandy will be a bridezilla. I have no idea yet lol Please let me know what you thought. Started the next chapter for my other WIP too. It's not forgotten :)
> 
> [Mandy's Ring](https://www.bbbgem.com/1-carat-cushion-morganite-wedding-set-14k-white-gold-diamond-brial-ring-art-deco-full-eternity-stacking-matching-band/)


End file.
